


Behind Blue Eyes

by alecto8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Gen, Humor, Mates, Romance, Veela Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecto8/pseuds/alecto8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is saved at the Quidditch world cup by a blonde blue eyed stranger... It's been done many times before, my version of a fleurmione story during fourth year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione was disoriented. She was laying down, face against the ground.Her foot had hit some roots. She groaned as she got up on her hands and knees and looked around. She couldn't see anything, or anyone. She had lost Harry and Ron. She was alone.

 

 She stood up straight and pulled out her wand. "Lumos"

 

Okay, so she was alone in a dark and creepy forest while some muggle haters were running around. She would be safer with other people. She took a deep breath, Gryffindored up and started to walk.

 

One foot in front of the other. She started slowly but every noise, every shadow, could be a threat so she was progressively going faster.

 

A twig broke. She swirled around, wand raised. She blinked a few times. She could have sworn she had seen electric blue eyes shine in the dark.

 

There was another sound and she started to run, until she hit something that wasn't there before. Someone.

 

She was once again on the floor, this time on her butt. A shifty man was in front of her, still standing. He did a weird thing with his lips, or so it seemed, her wand was on the floor a few feet away. He had crazy eyes as he raised his wand.

 

As soon as he started to move she did too, going for her own wand. She reached it and turned but as soon as she did a light blasted the man away.

 

She stood up and jumped as someone came towards her again. In the shade she saw long blonde hair, she couldn't see the woman's face but didn't have time to dwell on it as a warm hand grabbed her wand wielding hand and started to pull. Hermione tried to resist but it was worthless. The unknown woman took her wand from her and whispered "Nox"

 

The brunette didn't know what to think. She was pretty sure this woman had saved her from the scary man. Why did she take her wand and turned off the only light they had? Was she even safe?

 

She felt her wand being pushed back into her hand. She didn't understand. After a second she could see something, it was like the woman's eyes were glowing. Beautiful blue eyes.

She doesn't know how long she looked into those eyes before she opened her mouth but couldn’t speak as her arm was grabbed and she was being pulled behind her savior.

 

"Who…who are you? Where are you taking me?"

 

She didn't get any reply so she tried again.

 

"Who are you?"

 

"Shhhh. People can't spot your light anymore, don't let them hear your voice"

 

At least Hermione was beginning to understand some of the woman's behavior. She couldn't help but wonder what kind of spell was being used to be able to see in the dark.

 

They stopped as a light appeared in the sky, it turned into a skull.

 

"The dark mark" Muttered the brunette, this wasn't good.

 

Suddenly there wasn't a sound in the forest. No more scream coming from the camps.

It was deadly quiet until lights appeared and voices. The blonde woman pulled Hermione completely behind her as they slowly walked closer to the voices.

 

Hermione frowned. She knew some of these voices. She peeked around the body in front of her and exclaimed. "Harry! Ron!" Before running to join her friends. She froze as dozens of wands were suddenly pointed at her. She couldn't help but look over her shoulder, searching for her mysterious woman as she was in trouble. She was gone.

 

Mr. Weasley stepped in immediately just as Amos Diggory joined them, a stupefied Winky in his arms.

 

* * *

 

 

 

If there was one thing Hermione Granger didn't like was not understanding something. She had searched and searched. There was no spell that could make you see in the dark. There was glasses and other similar enchanted objects, but nothing that could have a direct effect on the eyes. It had been tried but no one ever manage it, the idea was given up after a few accidents, people becoming blind or exploding eyeballs.

 

She was sitting in the library annoyed. It was not a spell. The next logical explanation was that the girl wasn't completely human. That didn't take her anywhere either. All the creatures listed as being able to see in the dark never looked even close to humanoid. She had seen a woman, she had no doubt about that.

 

To add to that problem the school was hosting a stupid competition. The triwizard tournament, a competition between schools, just what she needed to distract her from school. She groaned. They were arriving today and…she had potion that afternoon, her eyes grew wide, she couldn't be late.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

A few hours later the whole school was waiting outside, their guests were late. It was bloody cold and Hermione had better things to do than stand there like a fool. Finally something appeared in the sky. It was getting closer. She had read a few things about the other schools, which was pretty much nothing, they were so secretive.

 

Hermione didn't pay that much attention to the very tall woman and students who got out of the carriage, that was what she was more interested in: the carriage was amazing and the abraxans…

 

Not so long after the French, Durmstrang arrived in a boat and Ron became even more annoying than usual, just because of a quidditch player. Hermione rolled her eyes on the way to the welcoming feast. At least she wouldn't be as cold and got to eat something.

 

But things didn't get better. Ron was eating like a pig, as usual, but he was talking nonstop about Krum and then he saw the pretty girls from Beauxbatonss, like the other boys…

 

She was trying to ignore them and talk to Ginny. When everyone around her stopped talking. She looked up and found a very beautiful blonde, the one who had laughed when Dumbeldore talked about having a good time, in her blue uniforms a small smile still on her lips. The muggle born already didn't like her. Although there was something strange, Hermione couldn't help but feel like the blonde was looking right at her, into her.

 

She couldn't help but think about her stranger as she looked into pale blue eyes. She was brought back to reality when she heard her voice.

 

"Excuse me, are you wanting the bouillabaisse?"

 

Hermione was pretty sure she opened he mouth but nothing came out. She could see Ron turn pink next to Harry. It was him who replied.

 

"Yeah, have it" Said Harry.

 

"You have finished with it? Asked the blonde again.

 

Hermione was sure she was paranoid. The beautiful girl in front of her couldn't be just looking at her.

 

"Yeah" Ron said breathlessly "Yeah, it was excellent"

 

That was it. She had to be sick. Even a very purple Ron was able to answer when she was left dumbstruck. She just watched as the blonde took the bouillabaisse and walked back to the Ravenclaw table.

 

Hermione's anger was growing.

 

"She's a Veela!" Exclaimed Ron.

 

That did it.

 

"Of course she isn't! I don't see anyone else gaping like an idiot!"

 

Ding ding ding! Hermione knew she was being a hypocrite, but it felt good to yell at Ron while being frustrated. She was used to it.

 

She would never admit either that it wasn't so stupid. It could explain why she was being weird. Back to the library, she'd look into her savior later. It was more important to know why she was acting like…Ron.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Everything happened so fast, people entering their name into the goblet of fire. Some people were ready to do pretty much anything for glory and money.

Though Hermione had to admit she was very competitive too, she hoped Angelina would be picked. Cedric Diggory would do too, he was good looking and it would annoy Ron to no end.

 

No one was really paying attention to the delicious food they were eating. They were all waiting for Dumbeldore to finish and announce the schools champions. Finally, the hall was quiet as the headmaster announced the first champion.

 

"The champion for Dumstrang…will be Viktor Krum" There was a storm of applause. He was popular and everyone expected him to be chosen.

 

The second piece of parchment shot out of the goblet, propelled by the flames. "The champion for Beauxbaton…is Fleur Delacour!"

 

Without thinking about it Hermione repeated the name. Fleur Delacour. She liked the way it rolled on her tongue. She had a name to go with the beautiful somewhat arrogant French girl. Fleur.

 

She was surprised to see that the French were not so supportive. Most of them seemed so disappointed, some girls were even crying. Most boys were slowly clapping though, with a few girls.

 

The last piece of paper appeared. "The Hogwarts champion…is Cedric Diggory!"

 

Hermione plugged her ears, the uproar from the Hufflepuff table was too loud. At least she couldn't hear Ron complain, which was what she could see him do. She couldn't help but smirk before whooping to antagonize her friend.

 

They were all having fun until they all stopped and started to whisper. The goblet's flame was glowing red again, but each school had a champion. Another long flame suddenly shot out, carrying a piece of paper in the air. The hall was deadly quiet as Dumbledore grabbed it and read it at once, then repeated it louder. "Harry potter"

 

The brunette did like everyone else in the room and stared at the boy who lived. She could see he was like frozen, she pushed him towards Dumbledore who was calling him and followed him with her eyes until he disappeared.

 

She knew Dumbledore tried to calm them but it didn't really work. The hall was buzzing with that strange news. Harry Potter a fourth champion?

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Hermione slammed her book shut and made a sorry sign as she saw Madame Pince glare at her.

 

Harry jumped next to her. She forgot sometimes that he was spending most of his time with her since Ron wouldn't speak to him. He was still working on his Summoning Charms.

"Homework trouble?"

 

"No, I've been looking for something that I can't seem to find"

 

"Do you need any help?" Tried her friend.

 

"Good try. You really need to master the Summoning Charms"

 

"I'm not going to get it by just staring at these pages. I need a break. I think I'll visit Hagrid" Said Harry as he got up.

 

Hermione just nodded as she opened another book. Maybe she'd finally find something concrete about Veelas, other than basic knowledge before explaining they were a very secretive kind.

 

She needed a break too, even more so with Krum's fan club coming in. She closed her book and put it in her bag with a sigh. It was double potion later and her two best friends still refused to speak to each other.

 

She was lost in her own mind when she collided something soft. Butt on the floor, surrounded by her books she realized she had hit someone, dressed in blue, a Beauxbaton's student.

 

Hermione groaned as she realized, still standing in front of her as poised as ever was Fleur Delacour. She was surprised that the blonde didn't sneer or complain like she had seen her do so many times around the castle. She graciously excused herself and put out her hand to help the young Gryffindor.

 

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

 

In daze, Hermione grabbed her hand and was pulled to her feet and found herself standing very close to the blonde. Even up close she was perfect. Hermione took a step back. "No. **I** am sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going"

 

"I wasn't either. So I guess we are both sorry" Fleur smiled with perfect teeth.

 

Hermione couldn't help herself and passed her tongue on her big front teeth, self-conscious.

The brunette looked at the floor as spoke. "It's okay then"

 

She didn't feel like a brave Gryffindor then, she just wanted to run and had no idea why. Head still bowed she pulled her bag back on her shoulder and started to walk away but was stopped by **her** musical voice.

 

"I didn't get your name" Fleur was looking at her with her bright blue eyes and small smile. Hermione wondered if she ever heard the blonde speak with such a sweet tone before.

 

"Hermione. Hermione Granger" She strangely put her hand out to shake the blonde's hand but was surprised as the French girl stepped closer, too close, in her personal space and kissed her on the cheeks. Right, left, right. Hermione heart was beating loud and fast. She felt weird, as if her whole body was pulsing.

 

A huge smile was on the champion's face as she stepped back. "Enchantée. I am Fleur Delacour, but you already knew that"

 

In a haze, Hermione could only say it back. "Nice to meet you"

 

"Where were you going in such a hurry?"

 

"I'm not sure. I was going to look for my friends before class. You?"

 

"Library" Was all the blonde replied and Hermione felt stupid, she was just standing a few feet away from the library's door at the end of that corridor. Fleur had to be going to there. Embarrassed the brunette really had to get away.

 

"I'm sorry, but I really have to go"

 

A few steps away she turned around to the blonde still standing here. Hermione had the strange feeling she was watching her go.

"Good luck in the library, Krum groupies are in here" The Gryffindor smiled and Fleur seemed the light up. Hermione left a little annoyed, convinced she was imagining things about the way the veela was acting towards her. Even more annoyed because she couldn't blame it on the veela's thrall, it only attracted the male population.

 

* * *

 

 

 

A few hours later Hermione couldn't help but think about Fleur's perfect smile as Madame Pomfrey was shrinking her teeth. It was an opportunity for her and she let the mediwitch work, not stopping her until her teeth were smaller, until she could have a perfect smile. One that could match the French champion's.

 

She thanked the nurse and walked out as fast as she could. She'd need to get notes for whatever she'd missed that afternoon. She was going to lose precious homework time, and she was distracted by her new teeth. She couldn't help but pass her tongue on them.

 

As soon as she got back to Gryffindor's common room Harry came to her and explained he had finally received a reply from Sirius. They had to be ready for the 22 of November.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They couldn't get a break! As soon as the day started there was something wrong again. Rita Skeeter had published what Hermione could only call a fiction about Harry. She was flattered in a way to be called 'stunningly pretty', but deep down a voice in her head told her it was more about what kind of story the author wanted to tell than reality, as if Harry could be top student in the school.

 

People were pointing at her, making fun of her. She'd rather be invisible as usual. She felt a shiver and looked around, she found Fleur glaring in her direction. She groaned. She even looked good as she was scolding. Life wasn't fair.

 

So Hermione did the most logical thing, she went back to hide into the library, Harry tagged along for a while again, but when she tried to be nice and said something about Quidditch he left, just because of these ridiculous wonky faints thing. She was even more annoyed because the Krum's groupies were once again following him into the library. She had to give him some credit thought, he didn't seem to abuse his status. Next time she'd do it, she'd bring earplugs.

 

She was frowning, head buried in a book about house elves when she heard the chair next to her move and someone sat down. She remained as she was, engrossed by her book. She didn't want to get distracted again. The person next to her didn't seem to want to leave her in peace, after moving around for a while that person cleared their throat.

 

Angry, ready to give them a piece of her mind, Hermione looked up and froze at the sight of Fleur Delacour.

 

"Fleur?"

 

"Bonjour Hermione"

 

"I mean. Hi. I'm… surprised… to see you here" Stammered the Gryffindor.

 

"French people are not as demure as you English. I needed a break from all the gossip" Hermione made a face. She wasn't sure if she should be offended or not. Fleur didn't seem to notice.

 

"What are you reading?" The blonde just pulled on the book's cover to read the title. "Do you have homework on Elves?"

 

"No. I'm doing some research on house elves. I want to find a way to end the abomination that is the house elves' slavery" Stated a passionate Hermione.

 

"But isn't it their purpose in life? I mean they like it, no?"

 

"Of course not! They've been slaves for centuries, they are conditioned to act like they do. Which is why I want to find a way to get them rights. Wizards should treat them like living creatures and not furniture, pay them and give them off days!" The brunette was getting a little carried away.

 

"Did any house elf ever requested such things?" Enquired the blonde.

 

"Yes" Awkwardly replied Hermione.

 

Fleur probably realized something was wrong with the younger's girl response. "How many?"

 

"One" Mumbled the brunette and was annoyed as she saw a smirk appear on the French girl.

 

"Before you go to the ministry to change the laws, you should start by talking to the elves"

Fleur made a sign at Hermione as she opened her mouth so she could keep going.

"I'm not saying you should stop. I just mean that you have to start with getting house elves to ask for this. Teach them that there is nothing wrong with wanting to be free and treated better. You can't just go to people and say that you want to free elves who would rather keep working like they've always been for wizards"

 

Hermione was baffled. Fleur was the first person to actually listen and not make fun of her idea. And her advice wasn't a bad one. She needed to find a way to speak with the Hogwarts' elves.

 

Fleur took the brunette's silence as an opportunity to keep going.

"I'm surprised to see you alone. Most of the time you are always with your boyfriend"

 

Hermione was frowning again, she could have sworn the blonde's voice sounded bitter. "Not you too! Nothing in that article is real! Harry isn't my boyfriend for merlin's sake!"

 

Fleur eyes grew wide at Hermione's loud voice as she leaned back into her chair while Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She didn't see Madame Pince glare at her.

 

"I'm sorry. All of this is getting on my nerves. I didn't mean to yell"

 

"It's okay. I told you I needed to get away from gossip and here I am, doing it to you. Sorry"

 

Hermione nodded and neither of them spoke for a moment. The brunette slowly got back to her book, but kept glancing at the other girl, who after watching her for a while pulled out books of her own.

 

A weird routine started from that day on. Strangely Fleur never joined her in the library when she was with Harry, only when she was alone.

 

She receive a quirked eyebrow when the blonde saw she was reading something about veelas. She didn't dare ask anything about it, but Fleur was acting weird while she was reading that book, so she kept the veela study for when she was not with one.

 

After two weeks, Hermione started to feel like the other girl was kind of stalking. It felt like she could get a glimpse of her most of the time during their breaks. Or maybe it was because she was attracted to the champion, with whom she had no chance at all.

 

Even on their trip to Hogsmeade, on which she was convinced to look like a loon as she was talking to an invisible Harry. She had barely sat down and pulled out a notebook from to bag to look as if she was doing something and not just being a loner when the beautiful blonde appeared out of nowhere.

 

"Hermione? What a nice surprise to see you in the Three Broomsticks alone"

Fleur didn't wait for an invitation to sit down, on the opposite side of the table, right in front of the brunette.

 

"Hmm" As usual, Hermione was annoyed that she had no idea where Harry was. "I…wanted to get out of the castle for a while. Harry doesn't want to be seen in public and Ron…is acting like a stubborn idiot"

 

Fleur's face lit up "I'll get us some butterbeers"

 

As the blonde was getting up Hermione felt someone elbow her in the ribs. She winced before calling back to the champion. "Could you take three?"

 

Fleur frowned "Are you expecting someone?"

 

"No. Everyone is already here"

 

The blonde shrugged as she disappeared in the crowd.

 

"Since when are you this friendly with Fleur Delacour?"

 

Hermione whispered back, as discreetly as she could "We met a few times in the library. That's it"

 

"Really? Just hanging out in the library. I don't think I've ever seen her smile, let alone like that. Is there something you'd like to share with me?"

 

"Don't be ridiculous. She is way out of my league" Huffed the brunette, she didn't give in the opportunity to respond and just cut right to it a little annoyed. "She is bringing a butterbeer for you, we'll have to tell her you are here"

 

"I think Moody looked right at me"

 

As soon as she heard her friend say this she turned to Hagrid and Professor Moody. They were making their way towards them.

 

"All right, Hermione?" Said Hagrid loudly.

 

"Hello" Said Hermione smiling back, just as Fleur came back, her usual cold mask in place as she took in the newcomers. "Bonjour" was all she said as she sat down in front of Hermione again.

 

Moody limped around the table and bent down, it seemed as if he was reading the notebook in front Hermione until he muttered "Nice Cloak, Potter"

 

Fleur eyes grew wide as she gave a questioning gaze to the Gryffindor who couldn't really speak at the moment. Hermione just nodded as she took a butterbeer and handed it to the boy next to her.

 

Fleur's eyes watched the beer disappear and straightened up, if it was even possible. She seemed annoyed at this new development. Hermione gave her the best apologizing expression she could.

 

They heard Harry's quiet voice question their Professor "Can your eye – I mean, can you…?"

 

"Yeah, it can see through Invisibility Cloaks. And it's come in useful at times, I can tell you" Said Moody discretely.

 

Hagrid was beaming down at them before he took bent down and said something to Harry no else heard before straightening up. He then said loudly "Nice to see you, Hermione". He winked and left with Moody.

 

Once the teens were left alone, no one spoke for a moment, although they could hear Harry slurping his butterbeer to which Fleur made a face.

 

"I'm sorry Fleur. Harry didn't want to be bothered so he…" Hermione trailed off as she saw the blonde nod.

 

"I understand, I saw the Skeeter woman on the way here" Said the very stiff French girl.

 

There was another silent pause, until Hermione slapped Harry next to her.

"Stop poking me!" Hissed the brunette.

 

Fleur cleared her throat "I think I should leave"

 

"You don't have to" Weakly tried Hermione.

 

"No, really. I knew I couldn't stay long. With the first task soon, Madame Maxime wouldn't want me to stay out too long" Fleur was already starting to get up.

 

"I'll see you at our usual spot?" Questioned a worried Hermione as she got up.

 

Fleur gave her one of the soft smile the Gryffindor was used to and kissed her on the cheeks before leaving. Hermione swooned and Harry snickered. It only took as second for the brunette to rumble as she sat back down.

"Harry!"

 

"Sorry. I've just never seen you act like such a girl"

 

Hermione frowned a little offended, the boy who lived probably realized it and started to speak again, changing the subject.

"Why does Hagrid want me to meet him at midnight?"

 

"Does he?" Hermione was startled "I wonder he's up to? I don't know whether you should go Harry…" She looked nervously around and hissed "It might make you late for Sirius"

 

They stayed a little longer in the Three Broomsticks, until Hermione felt way too uncomfortable being seen talking alone. She spoke with Harry but as usual he was stubborn, he was going to see Hagrid and risk being late, so of course she was going to help her friend.

 

She was supposed to open their common room portrait from the outside at half passed eleven.

Plenty of time for her to take care of what was on her mind. Find Fleur and make sure they were still...that nothing was wrong.

She didn't expect to build such a relationship with the haughty French girl, but she turned out to be smart, sweet and respectful. Hermione found herself looking forward to her time in the library for something other than a good book.

 

Finally she reached the huge blue carriage. She stood there for a minute, shifting her weight from one leg to another while she was looking around, hoping to see a Beauxbaton's student making his or her way back. After a while she felt that she had no other choice but to knock. She waited more, until the door was finally opened by a dark haired boy who looked down at her.

 

"Foreigners are not allowed in"

 

"I…I'm looking for Fleur Delacour" Managed to say a nervous Gryffindor.

 

He looked at her from head to toe and sneered before slamming the door in her face. She opened her mouth but knew it was useless. She groaned, annoyed. She wasn't sure if she should knock again or… She sighed before looking back up at the door one more time. It was useless. She started to turn when she heard the heavy door move again.

 

"Hermione? Is something wrong?"

 

"No. No. I just wanted to make sure we were okay. I mean you left in a hurry and I worried"

 

Fleur stepped completely out, closing the door behind her she walked up to the smaller girl and whispered "Is Monsieur Potter still with you?"

 

"No. He went back to our tower, he is probably polishing his broomstick again" Fleur gave her a strange look which Hermione didn't understand but felt the need to develop.  "He is a little disappointed that the quidditch cup was canceled and it makes him feel better"

 

"Oh. I was surprised, is all"

 

"Are you sure? I mean, I can pay you back for the butterbeers" Offered Hermione.

 

"Don't be ridiculous. I have no problem with buying you and Monsieur Potter a drink. I was just caught off guard. I swear"

 

"Then I think you should start by calling him Harry then" Stated the brunette.

 

"Fine" Grumbled the blonde.

 

"I wondered if I could make it up to you, would like to walk around the grounds with me?"

 

Hermione had heard the blonde complain many time about the castle, the weather, although never to her. There was a good chance Fleur would rather just stay in her probably cozy and beautiful carriage. She was already getting to tell her it was fine that she didn't want to go for a walk with her.

 

A smiling Fleur surprised her. "I'd love to. I've actually never took the opportunity to really explore this place"

 

Hermione wasn't sure why but she could feel heat rush to her cheeks as she nodded and stepped aside so the champion would join her.

 

They started to walk side by side in a comfortable silence. It was the first time Hermione found herself very conscious of her hands as she walked, they even brushed the other girl's hand once. Should she put them in her pockets?

 

"Do you think you are ready for the first task?" Finally voice Hermione. It was so random she wanted to hit herself.

 

"I'd like to say yes. I'm as prepared as I can be without actually knowing what I'll have to do" Sighed the blonde.

 

Hermione just nodded, scared to say something stupid again. She could see Fleur smile at her from the corner of her eye.

 

"While we are visiting Hogwarts, could I ask you a few questions?"

 

"Sure. I could lend you a copy of Hogwarts a History too, if you want" Replied obliviously the brunette.

 

Fleur's smile got bigger as she added "I'd rather hear it from you"

 

"Alright then. Ask away" Agreed the smaller girl.

 

"Why is this place so gloomy?" That caused Hermione to stop walking and glare at the French.

 

"I mean no offense. It's just…so medieval" Seeing her little friend glare harder Fleur tried to find a way out "Maybe it's just the cloudy weather…You know what, just forget I said anything"

 

They started to walk again but Hermione couldn't let that go. "It's not gloomy! It's a beautiful castle built in 993, which explains the architecture. Built and standing thanks to magic. Powerful and everlasting magic"

 

"I know it's old and very British. I just wonder why they never gave it a makeover"

 

"To us, it's perfect" Stated Hermione with a very affirmative tone but she was then very curious about the French school. "How is Beauxbaton?"

 

"Breathtaking. It's built in the south of France so we have a lot of sun and beautiful light, which is why there are many windows. The grounds seems more like a giant garden, with flowers and fountains. We don't have armors like you do but sculptures, made of marble with sometimes layers of gold, copper or even ice. The magical ice statues never melt but shine, I wish you could see an ice statue shine during the summer, if hit by the sun they sometimes create rainbows. You'd love to sit in the garden under a tree with a book"

 

Hermione realize she had lost Fleur for a second, she couldn't help but smile at her friend who obviously missed it, which could be why Hogwarts might seem like such a bad place for Fleur. They kept on walking, talking about their respective schools, it was starting to get dark.

 

"We should probably make our way back now before we can't see where we are going anymore" Said Hermione.

 

"Don't worry. I have a pretty good eyesight in the dark" Responded the champion.

 

"We should still get back to the castle, we could eat and when it's completely dark we could go to the astronomy tower. I mean…if you want to that is" Hermione was babbling at the end.

 

Fleur just looked at her and a big smile appeared on her face as she nodded.

 

Something kept nagging Hermione in the back of her mind. She was thinking about the stranger at the quidditch world cup. Fleur reminded her of the figure she had seen that night. The darker it got the more Hermione was doubting her own mind. She kept on glancing at the blonde by her side. She jumped as she felt a war hand grab her own cold one.

 

"I'm sorry" Said Fleur as she was letting go "It's getting darker, I wanted to be sure you wouldn't fall on something you didn't see"

 

Hermione frowned and looked up at the champion who was obviously adverting her eyes.

The brunette took back the French girl's hand, but didn't dare to pull her closer like a little voice was telling her to do in her mind. She was warm and…

 

Fleur looked right at her when their hands clasped. Hermione gasped at the sight of electric bright blue eyes.

 

"Your eyes?!" Exclaimed the Gryffindor.

 

Fleur looked down before looking away again. "I…Veela can see in the dark, our eyes seem to glow" She seemed a little down as she explained.

 

Missing completely to point the brunette had so many questions. "How does this work? Is it part of their…your magical abilities?"

 

"I…I don't think you could see it like that. Even when a Veela is in her human form, the bottom of her eyes are not red like the average human, there is like a silvery surface reflecting the light. With barely any light we can see just like during the day"

 

"Oh! Just like cats!"

 

"Except Veelas are bird like beings" Fleur's tone was playful.

 

"I knew that!" Exclaimed Hermione and the blonde laughed. They kept on walking in silence until Hermione had to ask again. "How come I couldn't find anything about that in the library?"

 

"Very little facts are published about Veelas" Was Fleur's evasive response, before asking. "Why were you looking about Veela facts?"

 

Hermione cleared her throat, she didn't feel like telling the other girl she was looking for any kind of information she could find on Veelas because of her. "A Veela helped me and probably saved my life at the Quidditch world cup"

 

"I know" Said Fleur so quietly that Hemione barely heard it. Shocked, she stumbled.

The blonde was very quick, instantly she grabbed her. The Gryffindor was looking at her with wide eyes. "It was you!"

 

Fleur only offered a weak smile and an annoyed Hermione slapped her shoulder as she yelled.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

 

"What could I have said? Hey, nice to see you again in a safer environment, at least for you"

 

Hermione slapped both her shoulders this time.

 

"Stop manhandling me!" They both froze. Fleur had never raised her voice in front of Hermione. They looked at each other for a second before Hermione moved and hugged Fleur like her life depended on it. "Thank you. Thank you"

 

When she pulled back Hermione wasn’t sure how to act "You know. For saving my life and all that" She saw the blonde shiver just as she took a step back and offered her scarf.

 

"I can't take it Hermione. Your hand are already cold, I don't want you to get sick"

 

"Fleur. We'll be in the castle in a minute. Take it. I have other scarfs don't worry"

 

The blonde nodded as she took it and put it around her neck. "Thank you" Not daring to tell her that her shiver wasn't due to the cold.

 

Hermione felt herself blush again. Her mind was playing tricks on her again. She could have sworn Fleur had smelled it once it was in place.

 

Before they walked into the entrance hall Fleur stopped them.

"Where do you want to meet so we can go to the Astronomy tower?"

 

Hermione hid her disappointment the best she could, but she realized it wasn't good enough as Fleur added. "People are already going to gossip enough with my brand new scarf"

 

Hermione nodded even if she didn't like it. It would have been nice to eat with the blonde, someone she could have a real conversation with as opposed to the usual quidditch obsessed people at her table, or Ron…maybe it wasn't such a good idea for Fleur to join them anyway.

 

"Meet me at the hospital wing. It's close enough and it will be discreet"

 

Fleur nodded and they shared an awkward moment. Like neither of them was sure how to proceed.Finally Fleur took a step back and walked away.

 

Hermione couldn’t help but feel a weight on her stomach. Regret. She should have hugged her, or kissed her! On the cheeks, like the French girl did all the time of course.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as they finished dinner they climbed up the Astronomy tower stairs until they reached the top.

 

Hours later, after making small talk the two girls were laying down on the astronomy tower, side by side, in a slightly awkward moment. They kept glancing at each other.

 

Fleur cleared her throat before saying. "You were right. It is an amazing sight"

 

"I told you we got a beautiful night sky"

 

"I was talking about the fact that it wasn't cloudy in Scotland, but yours is good too" Teased a smiling Veela.

 

Hermione did her best to glare at her teasing friend but knew she couldn't look that threatening as she felt a smile appear on her lips. "Fleur!"

 

"What?" Innocently asked the blonde.

 

"You know what"

 

Fleur turned back her head to look at the sky. "The stars are beautiful tonight"

 

Hermione groaned as she looked at the smirking blonde before looking back at the stars too.

She jumped as she saw something appear close to her face.

 

"Éclair?"

 

The brunette was surprised and Fleur felt the need to explain. "I snuck them from our table. I nearly had to stab Sébastien with my fork for it"

 

Hermione let out a nervous laugh as she took it and sat up. "Thanks" The chocolate ones were the best. Fleur sat up next to her and at the one she had grabbed for herself. The pastries were eaten pretty fast.

 

Hermione licked her lips but Fleur didn't think it was enough. "You have a little…"

 

The brunette felt the heat rise to her cheeks as Fleur grabbed her shin and passed her thumb on her lips. Hermione shivered and thought she could have a heart attack as she watch the French woman suck her thumb clean before smiling at her.

 

The Gryffindor could help but lick her lips a few more times. They were still tingling. Fleur was staring at her in a way that made her feel strange things in her stomach so of course Hermione looked away.

 

"You know, from up there, I'd spy on everyone down there" Said the blonde as she looked over the ledge.

 

"It's too far and too dark" Explained Hermione even if she was looking down too, before looking at the blonde. "Right. I forgot for a second that you had…special eyes"

 

Hermione frowned as all she got was a humming sound for an answer.

"Fleur? Is everything okay?"

 

"Yes, yes. It's just…someone is acting weird. It's like…he is trying to sneak close to our carriage"

 

"Really?! Who?!" Hermione was trying really hard but all she could see was darkness.

 

"I think he is you potion master. He is not interested by our carriage, he is going straight for the abraxans!" Instantly the blonde got up. "I need to find Madame Maxime"

 

Hermione grabbed her hand. "There is no need. He'd never hurt them, he is probably trying to get his hands on some feather or hair"

 

The brunette was looking at Fleur with a hopeful gaze. Blue eyes looked from Hermione's hand to her face before deciding to sit down again. "I hope he gets bitten then" Wished Fleur.

 

Hermione didn't know she could make that sound, but seeing Fleur like that, cute and bothered she couldn't help but giggle. It brought back Fleur's attention to her companion. "Sorry" Mumbled the blonde.

 

"Don't be. You're cute when you are angry" Hermione's eyes grew wide as she realized she had said that out loud "I mean…I…" It didn’t help that Hermione could swear Fleur's face was getting closer. She could feel her breath on her face. Fleur's eyes kept going from Hermione's eyes to her lips.

 

The brunette felt lightheaded, but strangely her thoughts were passing by very fast.

'Is she really going to kiss me?!'

'I feel like I'm going to faint. Merlin, don't let me faint!'

'If I wake up now…'

It all went quiet as their lips met. It was just a peck but Hermione was tingling all over. Fleur pulled back slowly and was paying very close attention to the other girl's expression.

 

As soon as she realized what had happened Hermione's glazed eyes widened. In a fast move she pulled away from the blonde. "Bloody hell!"

 

The champion's mind went to the first logical explanation. "I'm so sorry Hermione. I thought we were on the same page. The way you look at me and blush so m…"

 

"No. No! I'm just…you really like me? Me?!"

 

"I thought that was obvious. I just kissed you after all" Stated Fleur.

 

"I know! It's just…did you see me? I'm not pretty and you…you are beautiful"

 

Fleur barely registered the compliment. "Do you really think I would care about something as trivial?" The blonde's voice was slightly raised.

 

"Yes!" Exclaimed Hermione.

 

In a huff Fleur got up and dusted off her clothes. The blonde was shaking with anger and her accent was getting stronger. "I guess now I know what you think of me"

 

Hermione nervously got up too on her weak legs. "Fleur, I'm sorry… I didn't mean it like…"

 

"Like what?! Like you thoughts I was vain and shallow?!!"

 

"No! I know you are not shallow!" Hermione was thinking about their time spent in the library. Or anywhere else they had been together, Fleur was always insight full, smart and quick.

 

"So you do think I'm vain!" Fleur took a step closer to the smaller girl as she was getting pissed.

 

Starting to feel cornered by the blonde, whose presence was very distracting as she was standing so close to her, Hermione blurted out the first thing that came to her mind. "You have to admit you have a very high opinion about yourself"

 

"It is not high. It's realistic!" Exclaimed the French girl.

 

Hermione was a little too proud to add anything on the matter. Fleur was after all a stunning woman, Beauxbaton's champion and an amazing witch….all the things that had convinced her that Fleur could not possibly be interested in her.

 

"All the more reasons for you to not like me! You should be with someone in your league!"

 

"Don't tell me who I ought to be with!"

 

"Fleur…"

 

"I can't believe you think so little of me, or you for that matter!"

 

"Fleur…"

 

"When I look at you, all I can see is beauty, mind, body and soul!"

 

This time Hermione opened her mouth but nothing came out. She was blushing furiously as the blonde kept on ranting.

 

"And you go and say you see me like a Barbie doll. A smiling blonde…filled with air!"

 

"I never said that!"

 

"Like it was that much different" Fleur waved her hand as she said that.

 

Hermione was definitely angry. "Will you shut up?!"

Fleur got even closer to Hermione and was fuming, she didn't have time to scream back. The brunette wasn't finished. "I like you too dammit!"

 

Instantly they both stopped talking for a while, they were just looking at each other, breathing heavily.

 

"Why didn't you just say so?" Enquired the frustrated blonde.

 

Still a little angry and very upset Hermione couldn't stop the tears from falling. "I…I'm sorry…"

 

Fleur took the last step and pulled the brunette into her arms. "Shh. I'm sorry for getting so angry. It's okay"

 

"I'm sorry too" Spoke the best she could with her head in the crook of Fleur's neck.

 

Neither of them dared to speak after that. Never letting go they laid back down again and gazed at the stars in each over arms. They slowly shifted until they were not facing the stars anymore but each other. Fleur brushed a strand of hair from the Gryffindor's face, after a long minute Hermione asked. "Aren't you going to kiss me?"

 

"I think that should be up to you this time"

 

Embarrassed the brunette looked down at their interlaced fingers. "I…I have no experience. Earlier that was my first kiss. I'm not sure how to proceed"

 

"It's not that complicated. Just stop thinking and listen to your body" Hermione snorted at that before the blonde could finish. When she finished she couldn't help but roll her eyes at Fleur before she slightly jumped as the Gryffindor felt warm lips on her own.

 

Hermione had no idea how long she explored this new feeling. Lips on lips. Tickled sometimes by the blonde's breath. They parted from time to time to look into each over eyes.

 

Fleur was letting the other girl lead. She smiled when the little Gryffindor got brave and she felt her tongue on her lips, but she didn't dare pass that frontier.

 

One of their break Fleur couldn't help but say. "I can't believe it's going to be midnight soon"

 

An alarmed Hermione suddenly pulled back. "What?!"

 

"Oui. It's going to be half passed eleven soon"

 

The brunette's eyes grew even wide. "I forgot! I'm sorry Fleur but I really have to go"

 

"Hermione? What…?"

 

Hermione gave her a quick kiss, resting the urge to keep going, and dashed down the stairs leaving a dumbfound French girl behind.

 

She didn't have time to explain. She'd probably have to apologize the next day but she couldn't let Harry down. They had planned it, she was supposed to be in front of the fat lady's portrait at half passed eleven to open it so Harry could slip out to see Hagrid. Then they had to keep the common room empty as ordered by Sirius. She knew what she had to do, however she couldn't help but think about Fleur. This was going to be a long night.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hermione groaned as she woke up. She had no idea what time it was but it was too early.

The previous night had been eventful to say the least, Sirius, dragons and last but not least, Fleur. She groaned again. The blonde seem to have a temper sometimes. She just hoped she wasn't too mad at her for leaving so suddenly.

 

She barely made it in time for breakfast. She tried to convince herself that Fleur already ate and wasn't avoiding her. She didn't have time for this. They had less than three days to find a way to beat a dragon.

 

Hours passed and the brunette was getting more and more annoyed. They couldn't find anything. They should be allowed to have some kind of help. Harry didn't learn half the things the other champions did.

 

When Krum came in the library followed by his fan club she was ready to throw books at them. Not her own mind you, never. She'd have to visit the divination section first.

 

Both her and Harry needed a break. She had to find Fleur and explain.

 

As she was making her way down Hogwarts grounds she couldn't believe she was doing this when she still had homework to do. She paced in front of the carriage for a while, going over what she could say until she finally knocked, a tan brunette with nearly black eyes opened to door. "What is it?"

 

"I…I…I know I'm not allowed in, but could I speak to Fleur Delacour please?"

 

"Non"

 

"What? But I really need to talk to her"

 

"No one is allowed to disturb her during her training" Stated the other girl.

 

"Could you tell her I came by?... And that…I really need to talk to her?"

 

"Sure" Was all the Beauxbaton's student said as she slammed the door in her face.

 

Hermione was pretty sure the haughty brunette wouldn't say anything to Fleur. She walked back angrily towards the castle muttering about French people.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Madame Maxime had to leave and instead of practicing like she was supposed to, she was pacing. Fleur couldn't concentrate on the tournament. She'd work on it later. If someone was to walk in on her at that moment…anyone would be convinced she was insane. Walking back and forth, moving her hands as she sometimes spoke out loud to herself.

 

This was no supposed to happen. She had been raised, knowing about Veelas. She was very close to her grandmother. She knew it didn't matter if you were an half or not. If the Veela blood was strong you were a Veela, bound by their rules and everything that went with it. For a fourth part Veela…

She remembered clearly sitting on her Grandma's knees in the garden as she was being told many tales. She loved to see the little smiles and expressions on her Grandmother Marguerite's face as she was lost in her own memories as she spoke.

 

Fleur had lost count of how many times she had turned to ask when would she met her mate?  How soon could she try to turn into a bird and fly?

 

Marguerite kept on telling her that it was impossible. Even though she had some Veela blood running through her veins, it was not strong enough. Her mother barely showed any sign of being part Veela, it was possible she would get a thrall, for she was already as beautiful as a full blooded Veela. Fleur would frown and look down disappointed. She didn't back down so easily. She kept on asking, about herself, about their kind.

 

When she was seven, she really wanted to be able to change, she wished for it so many times and once slipped from the roof she was standing on.

Not so long after that she received a broom. This was how wizard were supposed to fly she was told. She grumbled but accepted it and learned how to fly using a cleaning utensil.

 

She had grown up. She understood and was partially resigned. She was human.

 

She even had convinced herself that the stranger she met in the wood and what she felt was probably just her questioning her sexuality. She was so scared of these feelings she ran as soon as she was sure the girl was safe.

 

She had cursed the first time she saw the curly browned haired witch a few tables away. Part of her was telling her to not do anything. Forget it. But there was this burning feeling, this ache in the pit of her stomach. She caught herself glancing, then staring and before she knew it she was walking across the hall. The first thing she could think about as she accosted them was…to ask for the bouillabaisse. She could have face palmed herself.

 

It didn't help that her brunette didn't even utter word to her.

 

Time passed and Fleur felt like a stalker. She was trying to learn things. What she liked to do or not? Who were her friends?...

 

Whenever she was around the British girl the ache was back.

 

The first time they spoke, she couldn’t help but smile as she thought about the flushed Gryffindor outside the library. They barely touched but the ache instantly disappeared to be replaced by a very good feeling, like a buzz.

 

She couldn't deny it anymore. Instantly she went to write to her Grandma and was very annoyed when she received a sketchy reply, telling her she had some research to do, Veelas to talk to and they'd talk about it when she'd come to see her for the first task.

 

That didn't help at all.

 

The ache, she was getting used to, was nothing compared to the burning feeling she got when she heard. Hermione and Harry Potter, together as a couple. What a heresy. She couldn't keep on standing by and watching from afar, she had to do something. Cornering her in the library was the best idea she had since landing on that island.

 

They managed to build some kind of friendship. She was glad Hermione was such a smart and caring person if she was to be her mate.

 

There was a downside to their meetings. It would seem that the more time she spent with the muggle born the stronger the ached became when they were apart, which she had to admit, was making her a little bit cranky.

 

Which could explain why when she felt like she was soaring when she was kissing her Hermione! And…the younger girl ran away and disappeared without an explanation.

 

From that point on she was borderline homicidal, she couldn't help but wonder if she had gone to join her best friend, the little boy, the little Harry Potter. She found herself daydreaming about him being eaten by a dragon. She stopped pacing as she realized she was actually growling. She took a few deep breaths before pacing again.

 

Madame Maxime wasn't really helping. As soon as she learned her pupil was to face a dragon she went to find her and announced that from this point on she would remain on their carriage, look for spells and train.

 

She growled again as she grabbed another book and finally sat down.

 

She knew she was stuck but there was one thing she could do. Ace that task. She would crush all the others. Hermione would be amazed.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

In a few hours she would be facing a dragon and she had to admit, she was feeling a little bit nervous. Maybe a lot. She wiped her sweaty hands on her clothes. She was as ready as she could be. She had found a great charm to use on the dragon. It would sleep and she would do whatever she had to.

 

She didn't see Hermione at all for the last few days, from what she had heard she was helping Potter. He would need it, that was sure.

 

Someone knocked and walked instantly into her room without waiting for an answer. She opened her mouth to scold at whoever it was but froze as she recognized her grandmother.

She ran and hugged her. "Thank goddess you are here"

 

As soon as she backed away she invited Marguerite inside before closing the door behind her.

 

" _How are you doing little one_?"

 

Fleur looked down at the older woman and winced.

 

" _That bad? Hmm_?"

 

Fleur's eyes grew wide as she watched her Granny pull out a small knife out of her pocket, acting like it was completely normal.

 

" _So…I've seen the elders and it would seem it is not the first time the blood has awaken after more than on generation. It is very rare, but it happens. To be sure and make it official, I need a few drops of your blood sweetie_ "

 

 The champion realized what was going but was lost, and before she knew it Marguerite grabbed her hand, barely punctured her ring finger, as blood started to come she pulled out a small vial.

 

One, two, three drops fell into the transparent liquid. The older woman turned it around as she would a glass of wine.

 

" _So_?" Enquired Fleur.

 

" _We just have to wait a few minutes. If it turn blue then you are…_ " Marguerite trailed off.

 

The teen felt the need to sit down as she stared at the liquid. Slowly it started to change until it was dark blue.

 

" _Congratulation_!"

 

" _I'm…I'm a Veela_?"

 

Her grandmother nodded and Fleur would deny it if asked, but she did, in fact, squeal.

 

" _She is my mate_?!" Exclaimed the teen.

 

" _It's what the signs seem to be telling you. Yes_ "

 

" _So when do I mark her?_ " Fleur was very eager.

 

" _Fleur…you can't just go and jump her_ "

 

" _But you always told me stories about Veelas meeting their mate, courting and marking them"_

 

" _I know. I was talking about people of age Fleur, from what you have told me she is too young_ "

 

" _Are you telling me I shouldn't pursue her?!"_

 

" _No, no, of course not. You just have to do it right. Court her, make you intentions known and explain what a bonding mean to our kind_ "

 

Marguerite was looking at her little girl, wide blue eyes looking at her in delight as she kept on nodding. She groaned.

_"Fleur. I didn't think I would ever have to, but…we need to have THE talk_ "

 

* * *

 

 

 

Fleur didn't see Hermione at all. She didn't even hear from her. That was enough to get on her nerves, but there she was, pacing in the champion's tent about to face a dragon.

 

She couldn't help but think about the long talk she had with her Grandmother.

Horrible and horrifying talk, even if she learned a few things, it was rare but it was one of those times when she regretted her family could be so straightforward.

 

There was the sound, it was her turn.

She rolled her shoulders, took a deep breath and started walking down the dark corridor.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hermione walked up the stands and sat down with Ron and Ginny. After a few minutes she was grossed out by Ron who was eating some snack as they were waiting for the show. She was worried before, but seeing a dragon in the flesh was another thing.

 

Although she was a little annoyed to see Diggory transfigure a rock into a dog. What was it with wizards and innocent creatures?

It was some good magic, but the dog could get turned into dragon food. Thankfully it got away and the dragon went back to the Hufflepuff as he got the golden egg.

 

Hermione straightened up in her seat as they announced the next champion was Fleur. She came out and Hermione couldn't help but check her out. She had amazing long legs.

The Gryffindor did a double take, a skirt to fight a fire breathing dragon?! If she survived she was going to kill her.

 

The blonde ran and hid. She was playing hide and seek, it seemed obvious she was trying to throw a spell its way. Hermione was holding her breath, leaning forward on her seat.

Fleur did an amazing charm on the dragon, it dozed off slowly, laying down on the floor moving so much like a snake.

 

Was it possible? Did she do it?

 

Fleur was making her way towards the golden egg slowly, her eyes going from the egg to the dragon and back.

 

The dragon suddenly made a noise, Fleur turned back instantly to see that the dragon was still sleeping. She seemed to relax but it didn't last long, suddenly she saw fire heading her way, even if the beast was still sleeping. She barely escaped but the fire touched her, lit up her skirt. She used another charm to extinguish it.

 

Hermione was incredibly tensed as she watched Fleur, scared for the blonde. That and she noted in her mind that a dragon could breathe fire while snoring.

 

Everyone screamed and cheered as the French girl grabbed the egg and lifted it above her head before limping out.

 

Hermione wanted to run out and see how was Fleur. She knew she was safe, Madame Pomfrey would probably heal her in no time, that didn't help it. She wanted to be by her side.

She knew she couldn't. She couldn't leave Harry.

 

Next came Krum. She groaned as she wondered whether Ron drooled more as he watched Fleur or Krum. It was just barbaric. The Bulgarian was violent and ruthless. More points should have been taken away because the dragon damaged her own eggs.

 

Finally it was Harry's turn. He used Accio, as planned but it took a while for his broom to get there. It was a good thing he was athletic. It didn't go so bad. He got the egg pretty fast without getting too hurt.

 

People were screaming and cheering. Hermione was pushing them, making her way down to the tent. Fleur was hurt and Harry would probably be taken there too. Annoyed she grabbed her wand in her pocket, kept it hidden as she used a few spell to push people to the side as she passed. Out of breath she finally reached it. She looked around be sure it was safe and got in.

 

A few drapes were pulled for privacy. She could hear some arguing in Bulgarian and someone complaining in English behind another. There was only another one left. She slowly pulled the curtain to peek inside. Fleur was alone, sitting on the side of a bed.

 

The Gryffindor instantly got in. "Merlin! Fleur! Are you alright?"

 

There was a strange moment, Hermione was looking at Fleur frantically and the blonde couldn't believe Hermione was there. Her Grandmother could come back at any moment, she had no idea how she would treat her newly found mate.

 

"Don't worry. It's just some minor burns" Said the French girl to try to reassure her mate.

 

Hermione took a step closer without thinking about it she put her hands on the other girl's leg and turned it a little to the side to have a better look at these burns even if they were covered by some kind of ointment.

 

Fleur bit her lip as she was watching the other girl. She could feel the heat coming from her hands on her leg. Her eyes grew wide as Hermione crouched down between her legs.

 

The Gryffindor just wanted to have a closer look so she could be sure it was nothing.

 

Fleur bit harder and she looked up, trying to think about something else. She came up with a potion and tried to remember the ingredients. Hermione twisted her leg a little bit more to the side and Fleur groaned.

 

This was the moment Marguerite came back and froze. Her granddaughter was looking at her with wide eyes, shaking her head from side to side. She had never seen her little Fleur blush so hard.

 

The matriarch cleared her throat and instantly Hermione looked up. She realized what it could look like, even if the skirt was long enough to cover Fleur private parts. It seemed that the champion was thinking the same thin seeing as she was bright red.  Hermione eyes also grew wide as she stood up and straightened up instantly.

 

The Gryffindor opened her mouth but only strange sounds came out, no real word.

 

Fleur cleared her throat and chose to speak in a language they would all understand.

 

"Mamie, this is Hermione. Hermione, this is my grandmother Marguerite"

 

"Nice to meet you Madame" The brunette put her hand out.

 

Marguerite laughed and walked closer to the teen, after putting her hands on her shoulders she leaned in and kissed her on each cheek, one, two, three, before stepping back.

 

"I think we are passed shaking hands, non? You are obviously very…close to my little Fleur"

Marguerite had a mischievous smile on her lips.

 

Fleur groaned while Hermione was making even more strange noises.

 

The brunette was blushing hard at that comment, wondering if it was just due to what she had walked in on or if Fleur had said something.

 

"I'm so sorry. I know I was probably not allowed here and I never meant to overstep Fleur's boundaries like that I was just so worried and then I was taking a closer look. Please believe me this is not what it looked like. I would never do that!" Tried to clarify Hermione in one breath.

 

Fleur couldn't help but feel her heart clench at these words, a little worried about what it could mean. The blonde looked at her grandmother and realized she didn't understand the younger girl.

 

"You spoke too fast Hermione. I don't think she understood you. If you want you can repeat it, doing it with a French accent could help" Explained Fleur.

 

Hermione glare at her for a second. "Are you making fun of me? I can't speak to her with a French accent, I don't want to offend her!"

 

"It might surprise you but it would seem that French people understand English better when it is spoken with a French accent. It's weird, but it works"

 

Hermione looked at her, trying to see if she was making fun of her or not. She seemed truthful.

 

Marguerite was patiently waiting and took her time to watch the girls interact.

 

The Gryffindor turned to her again.  "I'm sorry. It was not what it looked like, I was just checking Fleur out"

Oh for the love of …She couldn't do it right. Wide eyed Hermione put her hand up as she corrected herself.

"I wanted to make sure her wounds weren't too serious"

It was harder then she would have thought to speak so slowly. She didn't use a French accent, she just couldn't.

 

"It's okay. I know what it's like" Nodded Marguerite as she smirked. "I mean, I was worried as soon as she stepped into that arena, of course"

 

Hermione knew it wasn't true, Fleur's grandmother was teasing her, but she would think about that later, the older Delacour reminded her something.

 

"I was worried too. What were you thinking Fleur?!"

 

The blonde just gave her a questioning look.

 

"Wearing a skirt to go fight a dragon!"

 

Fleur glared at her snickering grandmother, before looking back at the feisty Gryffindor as she flattened the said skirt.

 

"Well…three out of four judges are men"

 

"So?"

 

"I have great legs" Said Fleur with a little voice.

 

"You were hoping to get more point because you have great legs?!" Fleur winced at Hermione really loud voice, and she didn't stop there. "What a great idea?! And if it had burnt a little bit more maybe they'd given you even more points for your amazing butt?!"

 

She knew she was being scolded at but she couldn't help but feel glad to hear Hermione compliment her body. She could feel this weird good buzz intensify inside of her.

 

Marguerite was laughing out loud. Fleur was usually the feisty one, and here she was looking at a mad younger girl with enamored eyes and a small smile on her lips while she was being reprimanded.

 

Hermione's loud voice was most likely the reason why a glaring Madame Maxime appeared.

 

"What do you think you are doing? Harassing my pupil like that!"

 

Hermione took a few steps back, because she was a little scared, and because she had to if she wanted to be able to see the Beauxbatons' headmistress face from all the way down.

 

"I'm…I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

 

"Who let you in?! You are not supposed to be here"

 

"I…" Hermione gulped before glancing at the Delacours before she mumbled an apology and she ran out before Fleur had the time to say anything.

 

Hermione ran around looking for Harry. She felt bad. For a moment she completely forgot one of her best friends. She felt even worse as she realized it was the second time she had ran out on Fleur.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione did her best to be happy for Harry. She had to be there for him, for his celebration party. Her heart wasn't really into it. She couldn't help but think about Fleur, what she must have been be thinking. The brunette felt like such a lousy Gryffindor, always running. The bright spot of that evening was that she finally learned where the kitchen was, she'd be able to go down here and free some house elves.

 

She knew it was late but she wouldn't get any peace until she had spoken to Fleur, seeing as she wasn't sure when she would be able to see her next she did the most logical thing.

"Harry, can I borrow your cloak?"

 

He raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

 

"I'll give it back to you later. There is somewhere I have to go now"

 

"Hermione. It's late, can't you wait tomorrow to go see the house elves?"

 

"Come on Harry. Please"

 

He nodded and when he could went upstairs. He handed it to her discreetly.

"Thank you!" She hugged him while Ron was glaring at them both.

 

She ran to her dormitory, made sure no one could see her before putting the cloak on. She made her way back to the common room without any problem and slipped out as discreetly as she could when Fred and George went on another trip to the kitchen.

 

That was the easy part. It was suspicious enough that she asked for the invisibility cloak, she couldn't have asked for the Marauder's map as well. She wouldn't really need it to go to the kitchen so she didn't ask Harry. She regretted it as she was making her way across the school grounds. It was dark and a little creepy, she had a tight grip on her wand all the way to the carriage.

 

She couldn't just knock on the door. She tried the handle but it was locked, in more than one way. It was too late for students to be out. She paced for while, glaring at the carriage.

She was thinking about blasting a wheel off, so people would get out. They were bound to come out if they living space wasn't standing straight anymore…

 

She heard noises and looked to the side to see Madame Maxime coming back, it would seem from somewhere around Hagrid's hut. She was very attentive to the spells used to be allowed to get in. But not willing to risk it she ran in before the French Headmistress could.

 

She was awed by what she saw as she stepped in, a long corridor, like one the French castles she had visited the previous year. She couldn't help but think about Versailles and wonder if they had anything like the glass room in here too. She was looking around at the beautiful painting and statues, forgetting for a moment that she was there on a mission. She was there to find and talk to Fleur. That was another problem, how could she know where the champion was sleeping?

 

She wandered around for a while, going wherever she felt like. She was surprised to find herself standing in from of a blue door with gold decorations, on which was engraved the name Fleur Delacour. She was pretty sure she didn't see names on the other doors.

 

She looked around to be sure no one would hear and she knocked. The door remained close.

Slowly she put her hand on the handle and made her way in. Closing the door behind her.

 

She found herself standing alone in Fleur's room. She room was lit by a big ceiling glass candelabra. She looked around and it was beautiful, mostly green and blue, a baroque landscape was painted on the walls.

She looked at the few object who seems to be Fleur's and couldn't help herself and picked up a picture frame. Inside she could see Fleur with a huge smile as she was keeping what looked like a squirming mini Fleur against her body while a man was sitting at the table behind them, a beautiful blonde woman on his lap, it seemed they were talking to whoever was taking the picture.

She was lost in her contemplation of this happiness that she didn't hear the door open.

 

Fleur froze as she saw a hand floating and holding her family picture that was supposed to be on her desk. She took her wand out of her bathrobe pocket. It was a proof, she wasn't being paranoid by taking her wand everywhere with her.

 

"Stupefy" Was all she said as she walked fully into her room and took back her photo.

She frowned as she saw the hand, it was very familiar. Slowly she grabbed and pulled the invisibility cloak off the intruder and gasped.

 

"Hermione?!"

 

Instantly she turned back to close and lock her bedroom door before turning back to the Gryffindor. "Rennervate"

 

Hermione free to move again turned to the blonde ready to apologize but the words got stuck in her throat as she realized that Fleur was is a pale blue bathrobe, hair still a little damp.

 

"I'm so sorry Hermione. I didn't know it was you"

 

"No. I'm sorry. I shouldn’t have been snooping around. Coming into your room unannounced in the middle of the night was not my smartest move, but I had to see you. I had to tell you I'm really sorry for running away from you all the time. It may not seemed like it but I do like you and I'm so sorry for…"

 

She couldn't finished her sentence as Fleur suddenly hugged her and an alarm went off in the brunette mind. _"Naked! Naked! Naked under that robe!"_

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment, it felt so good to be in Fleur's arm and she had to resist the urge to look down the robe opening, right under her nose.

 

Hands shaking a little the Gryffindor pulled back from the older girl. She cleared her throat as she was doing her best to look at Fleur in the eyes and not at long lean legs.

"I can turn around so you can get dressed, or you'd rather I stepped outside?"

 

"Oh. Do I make you feel uncomfortable?" Enquired Fleur as she took a step forward Hermione who took a step back until her back was against Fleur's desk.

 

Hermione unconsciously licked her lips as she was looking at the blonde's hands on the top of her bathrobe. Was she going to open it?

 

"Hermione?"

 

Wide brown eyes suddenly looked up. The Gryffindor felt like she was on fire, not only her flaming cheeks. Leaning against the desk she couldn't speak.

 

"Do you want me to take it off?" Asked a smirking blonde.

 

"Yes…" Breathed out Hermione before raised a hand in front of her. "No! I mean, no. Oh Merlin!" Fleur laughed as her friend tight closed her eyes. Hermione couldn't look at the prowling Fleur who seemed to be ready to eat her. In a predatory way!

Keeping her eyes closed she had to ask before she lost it. "Could you please put some clothes on?"

 

Fleur groaned, a little disappointed that the game was over.

"As you wish. Turn around then. I wouldn't want you to peek and faint"

 

Eyes still closed Hermione turned around and put her hands flat on the desk. She needed to lean on something as she could her the beautiful girl move around behind her and fabric too.

Then it went really quiet. Too quiet.

 

She didn't dare move as she was trying really hard to hear anything behind her. She jumped as she felt a presence right behind her, then the front of a female body was pressed against her back and she could feel Fleur's breath against her neck then her ear.

 

"Is that better now?" Asked Fleur with a thicker French accent than usual. Hermione shivered before the blonde's hands slowly touched her stomach and kept on telling to herself that this desk would remain an innocent bystander. Nothing would happen on it.

 

The Gryffindor closed her eyes for a second as she moved head moved to the side, giving a better access to the French girl.

 

Fleur had never felt so good. Her little mate was so warm and smelt so good. Without thinking about it she lowered her head and pushed her nose in the crook of the other girl's neck.

 

"Are you…Are you purring?" Stammered Hermione.

 

Instantly the noise stopped as Fleur took a step back before she cleared her throat and look at her feet.

 

"Sorry"

 

"So you were purring?" Asked a very curious Hermione as she turned around. Knowledge could distract her from pretty much everything, even the beautiful girl in nothing but boxers and a tank top.

 

"I was" Winced Fleur as she took a few steps back and sat down on her bed. "Sorry. It never…I'll have to control it better in the future"

 

"I've never read that Veela could purr"

 

"It's not something we advertise. My grandmother told me it can happen…in moment of…bliss. I'm not sure how to say it in English" She was trying hard not to think about that talk she had with Marguerite, purring happened most of the time during post coital bliss. Not something she was going to tell Hermione. She couldn't look at the brunette at the moment.

 

Hermione felt a pang in her chest as Fleur looked down at the hand on her lap. On unsteady legs she joined the champion and sat next to her on the bed and said the first comforting thing that came to her mind.

 

"I liked it" Okay that sounded cheekier than she was going for, but it did the trick. Fleur looked up.

 

"Really?"

 

"Fleur. I know you're a Veela. I like you just the way you are. Purring is part of the package deal. And I'm a cat person so you can purr around me anytime you want" Hermione put her hand on Fleur's thigh to comfort her without thinking, but it landed on warm and smooth skin. She looked down at it, as if it wasn't part of her, then her fingers moved, stroking softly.

 

"Hermione?" Whispered the blonde, a little scared to break their moment.

 

The brunette looked up into her eyes and they just watched each other for minute, then slowly Fleur leaned in but Hermione couldn't wait and their lips crashed together.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Fleur eyes flew opened as she woke up suddenly. Someone was knocking on her bedroom door. Instinctively she tightened her grip around Hermione's body for a second.

 

" _Come one Fleur. Open up_!"

 

It seemed like her friend wasn't knocking on the door with her hand but was kicking it.

Of course it woke up the little Gryffindor.

 

Hermione groaned and try to push her body deeper into her bed and pillow. Who the hell was making that ruckus? She felt so good in Fleur's arms. Instantly she looked up into pale blue eyes. She had spent the night in the Beauxbatons carriage.

 

The blonde let her move away, though she regretted it as the younger girl just fell off the bed.

 

"Are you okay?" Asked a worried Fleur but before she could get to her Hemione jumped up, passing her finger through her curly hair.

 

"I'm fine. I'm fine" Quickly said a blushing Hermione.

 

The both jumped as the door was hit again.

 

" _Fleur I swear to god if you don't open that door I'll tell everyone about the time I caught you in the bathroom with the…"_

The blonde's eyes grew wide as her friend started to talk about telling things she would never want to be known. She ran as fast as she could towards the door, opened it, pulled the black haired girl inside before locking the door behind her.

" _Can't you speak any louder? I don't think they heard you…in Uruguay_!"

 

Hermione was looking at the two girls. Fleur glaring at a slightly smaller tan girl with dark brown eyes and long perfect silky black hair. Self-conscious she brought her hands up to her hair, bed hair was one thing, but bed hair after a very intense make out session was terrible. The Gryffindor couldn't help but picture herself with one of the Jackson's five haircut.

 

The unknown girl didn't really listen to Fleur but smirked as she realized the blonde didn't spend the night alone.

 

" _My my…Is that why you stopped complaining about England all of sudden?"_ She did give her friend the opportunity to speak and just kept on going " _You usually pick them older but I have to admit she does look…tasty"_ She stopped as Fleur slammed her against the door, eyes flashing gold.

 

_"Paws off Laetitia. She is mine"_

 

" _You've never been so territorial b…shit! She is the reason why your blood woke up. She is your mate!"_ The jet black haired girl tried to push herself off the wall to get a better look at the young British girl but Fleur pushed her back.

 

" _Fleur you know I would never…"_

 

Hermione cleared her throat and gave a pointed look at the two girls when they looked at her. "Do I need to know something about you two?" She pointed them with her index going back and forth. "And in English please"

 

Fleur stepped back. "Sorry Hermione. This is my noisy friend Laetitia" The brunette waved at her as she was introduced.

 

"Friend?" Could only repeat the Gryffindor as she crossed her arms.

 

Fleur nodded as she spoke. "Yes. She just like to tease me a little too much"

 

Laetitia snorted "Right. Blame me. You've never been a morning person and I would never have acted like that if I knew I was interrupting"

 

Hermione blushed hard at the French girl's tone and devious smirk. "We were…we were just **sleeping** "

 

"It doesn't matter. One should know not to interrupt a moment between mates. I can understand that Fleur's instincts were to defend you" Laetitia spoke slowly at the end not understanding the way Fleur was acting, it was as if she was curling on herself a little.

 

"Wait?! What?! What do you mean mate? I don't…Fleur?" Hermione was backing away from them. She had read about Veelas and their mates. They were so secretive that every information had to be treated cautiously but she was pretty sure she had read in a book that a Veela would die without her mate. That they fell instantly in an uncontrollable love.

 

Many question appeared in Hermione mind, but one was loud and scared her. Did Fleur really like her or…was it the Veela in her telling her who to love? Taking away her free will…

 

"Not mate mate …obviously she would have explained everything to you before…sealing the deal" A very awkward Laetitia was trying to smooth things over, but the very crude hand gesture she made as she finished didn't help Hermione relax at all.

 

Fleur walked up to the Gryffindor as soon as soon as she pulled herself together. Slowly she raised her arms and breathed out in relief when Hermione not only didn't move away but hugged her back.

 

Laetitia moved closer to them but not close enough for Fleur to reach her. "Fleur…"

 

"I really don't need you help right now. As if I could have… she is too young"

 

"If that's the Hermione I think she is, Harry Potter's friend, then she is fifteen. She is legal"

 

Fleur glared hard at the other French girl. "Here, it's not legal before sixteen. Not that…"

 

She was cut off by her friend "Technically, this carriage is seen as French territory so…" She thought it was a better idea to stop here so she trailed off as she took a step further away from the couple but was surprised to hear Hermione speak. "Really?!"

 

Laetitia tried hard no to laugh and ended up snickering as Fleur took a step back.

 

The Gryffindor was blushing hard. She had meant it…innocently. She liked learning new things."I mean…I didn't know that. So the French laws apply here?"

 

"Yep. You step out and it's Scotland's laws again"

 

Fleur couldn't believe it. Her nice morning, spooning with Hermione, had been interrupted and it had been getting from bad to worse. She felt the need to explain things to the younger girl…and then this…

 

" _Laeti, do you mind?"_

 

" _Actually. I didn't came here just to annoy you. Madame Maxime wants to see you. Like fifteen minutes ago_ "

 

"Could you please speak only in English? I don’t like not knowing"

 

"I'm sorry. I was telling Fleur that Madame Maxime wanted to see her"

 

"So soon?" Asked Hermione as she frowned, taking a step closer to the blonde without realizing it at the idea of her leaving.

 

The annoying smirk was back in place as Laetitia informed her that it wasn't that early. "It was 11am when I arrived at your door"

 

Hermione's eyes grew wide. Everyone would be wondering where she was. At least Harry would since she had his invisibility cloak. She groaned.

 

"I think it would be a good idea to go to her office before she comes looking for you and find…your little friend in your room in one of your long shirt" Winked the black haired girl.

 

Hermione stepped behind Fleur at the look this new girl gave her. There was nothing wrong with what she was wearing, although the short Fleur had lent her couldn't be seen under the long shirt. She blushed as she wondered if Laetitia thought she was naked under it… that would explain a few things.

She started to pick up her clothes as fast as she could, worried that the extremely tall woman could step in at any moment. Fleur helped her, giving her the last thing she had found, her bra. Hermione blushed as she snatched it away. The blonde smiled at the smaller girl. "Go into the bathroom to change"

 

The champion did pretty much the same and put on her school uniform in from of her friend, they were roommates in France, and it was nothing she hadn't seen before.

 

" _I can't believe you just did that Laeti. I can't even talk to her about mates and stuff right now because of this fucking competition_ "

 

" _I could talk to her if you want to_ "

 

Fleur froze for a second and looked hard at her friend. " _I don't know how I'd…no. I should be the one to talk to her. And you'd have to reveal to her that you are a werewolf_ "

 

" _For the last time. I'm a Lycan. I can turn into a big ass wolf whenever I want to and keep my consciousness. A werewolf…_ "

 

" _I know, I know. I've seen the big grey fluffy you_ "

 

" _Fluffy?! I'm a dangerous creature_ "

 

" _Who sometimes try to catch her tail_ " Teased Fleur as she straighten her school uniform with a spell.

 

Laetitia growled and Fleur glared. " _Watch it. I can turn into a full Veela now_ "

 

" _In theory. I've shown you mine but you've never shown me yours_ "

 

" _Whatever_ " Fleur didn't want to admit she felt a little self-conscious about it, she had never turned and was sure how it would feel…or even if she could…she was kind of scared.

 

" _Fleur seriously. I could talk to her, you know our mating rituals are pretty similar_ "

 

" _No. I really think it should come from me_ " Finally her hat was in place, it wasn't really necessary but she was late. 

 

Hermione slowly slipped out the bathroom "Oh. You already changed too"

 

"There is no need to sound so disappointed, I'm pretty sure if you came back tonight you'll just have to ask for a show" Winked the French girl for a second, before Fleur slapped the back of her head. "What?!"

 

Fleur ignored her as she walked up to Hermione. "I'm sorry I have to go. Maybe you can come back later tonight?"

 

The Gryffindor blushed even harder as she remembered Laetitia words and gulped before speaking. "I borrowed the cloak and I'm not sure I'll be able to get it again"

 

Fleur nodded as she slowly moved her face closer, without any opposing sign she softly kissed the younger girls on the lips. They parted after a minute and Fleur stroke Hermione's cheek with her thumb. "Then would you take another walk with me around the lake this afternoon?"

 

"Are you sure you'll be able to?"

 

"I'll make sure to be there if you are"

 

Hermione nodded and gave a quick kiss to the champion. "Good. You have some explaining to do" As she heard that Fleur winced but they were once again interrupted.

 

"Not that it's not…sweet. But you really should go Fleur. I'll help sneak her out"

 

Hermione cheekily smiled at the French girl as she disappeared under the cloak.

 

" _What? That's not fair! You can get a booty call anytime!_ "

 

This time Laetitia was faster, she avoided Fleur's blow and laughed as the three of them made their way out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

 

As soon as she left the carriage she found a place behind a tree where she could remove the cloak without being seen, then was on her way to the castle as casually as she could. By the time she reached the castle it was pretty much lunch time, so many people were there.

 

She was about to enter the hall when a hand grabbed her arm and she squealed ready to defend herself but froze when she saw who it was. "Harry! You scared me half to death!"

 

"We need to talk" Was all he said as he started to drag her to a secluded place.

 

Hermione tried to pry her arm free from his tight grip but he only let her go when he stopped before turning towards his friend.

 

"Don't you have something to tell me?"

 

"I'm so sorry I didn't give your cloak back earlier I…" She was cut off by the boy who lived.

 

"I don't care about the cloak! You spent the whole night in the middle of our grounds" She opened her mouth but once again couldn't speak. "I know what's right on top of this spot right now! Beauxbaton's carriage!"

 

"Harry maybe you should take a deep breath…"

 

"What was so important that you had to sneak into their carriage?" The boy who lived knew that it had something big if Hermione was ready to disobey the rules on her own.

 

"How did you see my name among all the others?" Seeing the look on her friend's face she spoke again. "I mean…I…Fleur and I had…" She was getting pissed at her friend cutting her off again and again.

 

"You spent the night with Fleur?!"

 

"Yes, I didn't mean to but…"

 

"Did she pressure you to do anything?" He took a step closer to her as he was getting even angrier.

 

"What?! No! How could you even think that?!"

 

"Hermione, the way she watches you when you're not looking…"He gave her a meaningful look.

 

The both jumped as they heard an unexpected voice "Like she wants to eat you" Hermione blushed hard as she closed her eyes for a second, Laetitia smirking face didn't help. Harry shifted his body so he was standing between the two girls, facing the unknown Beauxbaton' student.

 

"How did you find us?" Asked a very defensive Harry, they were behind a statue, a place few Hogwarts students knew existed, so for a foreign student…he thought it would have been impossible.

 

"I have my ways" Was all Laetitia was willing to say, not that she could tell them the truth. Hermione was covered by her best friend pheromone, easy to track down with her sense of smell. "So…what are you two doing in that dark corner?" She dropped her smirk as she asked that, she was giving a pointed look at the younger brunette.

 

"Nothing" Replied both Gryffindor at the same time.

 

Laetitia frowned at that "Fleur is my best friend and if you're not serious about your relationship you should not lead her on"

 

Harry's jaw dropped "You and Fleur?!"

 

Hermione winced "I…we're not technically official yet"

 

Laetitia bit her tongue to not growl out loud. "How dare you?!" Then she started to speak French, really fast.

 

"Laetitia stop! We didn't really talk about what we were…"

 

"So you think you can go behind her back with wonder boy here" The Beauxbaton' student pointed at Harry as she spoke.

 

"For the…nothing is going on between I and Harry! We are just friends!"

 

The boy who lived was more interested in only part of what was going on. "Wait! So you actually have a thing going on with Fleur Delacour?!"

 

Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend. "Yes"

 

"Did you borrow my cloak so you could…you know?" He couldn't say the words to Hermione.

 

"That was your cloak! Can I borrow it sometime?" Laetitia instantly turned nice as she was very interested.

 

Harry ignored the taller girl. "Hermione? What exactly were you doing last night?"

 

"Nothing! I just had to talk to Fleur so I snuck in"

 

"And spent the night" Added Harry with a raised eyebrow.

 

"I was completely innocent, we just slept"

 

"Sure, that's why you were wearing her clothes and…giant hickey" Laetitia pointed to her own neck as she said the last part.

 

Hermione blushed hard and instinctively put her hand on her neck before she remembered seeing herself in a bathroom mirror this morning. She groaned and closed her eyes for a second before she glared at the older girl. "Don't you ever stop?!"

 

"Why would I?" Innocently asked Laetitia.

 

Harry cleared his throat, and gave a look at the taller girl before talking to his friend. "Hermione, I want you to know that…whatever it is you can always talk to me. And…that it doesn’t matter to me if you…prefer girls or whatever" He was uncomfortable as he voiced it, even more because he knew the French girl was intruding, frowning at him.

 

Hermione flung her arms around Harry, speaking as she hugged him. "Thank you" She stayed there a little longer before letting go and taking a step back. "It means a lot. I didn't tell anyone yet…so could you?"

 

"Of course" He nodded.

 

Laetitia was frowning as she was watching that exchange. Not really understanding what was going on. Where she came from there was nothing wrong with being gay, even centuries ago. They could have children, the biggest problem was to know which family name to keep, since it was what mattered, heritage and legacy. Although she had heard that the British people were more…restrained. She barely knew anything about the muggle world so she was left in the dark, but very aware that they were having a moment. She had enough. "So…are we going to get lunch?"

 

"You are free to go without us" Told her Hermione.

 

"No. Fleur won't be able to make it and...I want to see how people react when I take a seat at your table"

 

Hermione groaned again. "Why do I get the feeling that I don’t really have a choice?"

 

"Because you don't" Said Laetitia as she grabbed the smaller girl's arm and started to walk towards the great hall.

 

Harry groaned as she walked on the other side of Hermione. "So just to be clear, you didn't use my cloak to have sex?"

 

"Harry!"

 

"Please Hermione, I'll never be able to look at it without thinking about…it"

 

Hermione rolled her eyes but still told him "We didn't have sex, we just…snogged before going to sleep"

 

Laetitia snorted and Hermione was a little offended. "I swear nothing happened! How can I convince you?"

 

"You shouldn't care so much about what other people think. And I know nothing happened. I know Fleur. People judge her and think they know the kind if girl she is"

 

Harry cleared his throat and squirmed a little looking at the ceiling. The little brunette glared at him. "She is a flaming…virgin"

 

Harry's eyes grew wide as his jaw dropped. They had stopped walking, Hermione couldn't help but say. "She seems so confident, so…experienced" The Gryffindor was replaying every interaction she had with the Veela in her mind and frowned. Could she really be?

 

Laetitia took a step closer to the younger and looked at her from head to toe "Compared to your English girls sure…you seem so…what's the word? ...Uptight"

Hermione was a little offended, even if that was not the first time someone called her that. "You are not lying. Fleur is really…a…"

 

"A tease" Both girls turned to a bright red Harry who seemed very uncomfortable under their gaze. He didn't mean to say it out loud.

 

Laetitia froze for a second before laughing out loud, she grabbed one arm of each Gryffindor and pulled them behind her, to the food! The girl couldn't stop giggling while the other two were awkward. To the point that she had to pull them down after she sat down, one on each side of her. People were already gossiping. She could hear some of them and giggled some more.

 

She suddenly stopped when she saw a beautiful red head arrive at the table.

 

"Hey Hermione. I didn't see this morning"

 

The brunette mumbled something, only the word library was understandable, whether it was on purpose or not.

 

"Bonjour beautiful. Could I get the name of that pretty girl?" Laetitia was speaking with a very thick French accent that she didn't usually have. She was standing straighter and had a small smile on her lips.

 

"Maybe you should introduce yourself first"

 

"Laetitia. Enchantée"

 

"Ginny"

 

Another red head a little to the left said something through his mouthful that no one understood. The older girl glanced at Hermione who explained "That's her brother, Ron"

 

"Glad to know you only share a physical resemblance" Said Laetitia and smiled at the other girl who blushed under that attention.

 

Hermione elbowed the other girl hard in the ribs. "Enough. She is just fourteen"

 

"I'm not doing anything. I'm just being nice" She smiled again at Ginny who blushed even harder as Hermione groaned. "Are all French girls tease?"

 

"Of course not. There are all kinds of women in every country"

 

"And you are?"

 

"I'm not a tease. The word you'd use would be…hussy?"

 

Ron spit out his food. Hermione was getting used to the other girl who seemed to like to annoy or shock others. She rolled her eyes but couldn't help the pink on her cheeks.

 

"You do realize you just insulted yourself, right?"

 

"Not really, it's not my fault you English people's words always have a bad connotation when it comes to people who enjoy life and all it has to offer" Laetitia winked at Hermione.

 

"No…We…don't. You could have use epicurean or hedonist"

 

"True, but then I wanted to use a word even people like **him** could understand" She pointed at the red head who had once again his mouth full. He spoke through the food something that sounded like: What is that supposed to mean. Very muffled.

 

"Though I have to give it to Fleur. Beauty and brain, such a turn on" Tease the French girl with a smile.

 

Hermione couldn't help herself and blushed hard. She knew she wasn't a beauty; maybe that was why everytime someone told her so, she couldn't help but react like that. Tongue tied and slightly embarrassed. It felt right and wrong at the same time. She had a new feeling with it too, this was the first time, she couldn't help but think about Fleur. Like she was the only one she wanted to head these words from. She had all these conflicting feelings, she felt so awkward she looked down at her plate to hide her face.

 

Hermione raised her head suddenly when she heard the girl next to her howl in pain.

" _Aw aw aw aw Fleur stop it_!"

 

The part Veela was standing behind them, pulling Laetitia's ear. "What did you do to Hermione?" Her eyes seem to glow a brilliant shade of blue, like the eyes Hermione had seen on her in the dark.

 

"Nothing! Nothing! I swear!"

 

"Then why is…" Fleur stopped mid-sentence as she felt a hand on the top of hers.

 

Hermione had grabbed the hand that was pulling Laetitia's ear. The blonde didn't offer any resistance and let go.

 

"Are you okay? You are shaking? What happened with Madame Maxime?" Asked worriedly the muggle-born.

 

Fleur tightened her hold on Hermione's hand as she realized it was true she was a little shaky. She couldn’t help it as she walked in she saw her friend speak and Hermione's reaction, something inside burned, it wanted to attack and defend her…friend? Girlfriend? Mate?

 

"No don't worry. I'm just hungry" Fleur smiled to reassure the younger girl.

 

"Then come. Sit and eat with us." The Gryffindor pulled on her hand.

 

"Don't you want to talk?"

 

"You need to eat something obviously. We'll have time to talk after lunch. Sit" Hermione slid to the side to make some place and looked at Laetitia who had barely stopped rubbing her ear as she slid away too, making enough room for the blonde.

 

Fleur sat down as people looked and gossiped. Hermione let go of her hand to let her eat but Fleur wouldn't let her, she intertwined their fingers under the table and gave her a smile. The Veela didn't pay attention to the red head gawking at her, mouth full and opened. She was truly hungry as she raised her fork to her mouth someone hit her arm and the food fell back into her plate. She glared to her right. Laetitia was glaring back at her. " _Stop pulling my ear eve time you are mad at me"_

 

" _You told me hitting you with a rolled newspaper was offensive_ " Teased the part Veela as Laetitia upper lip raised slightly in a silent snarl.

 

Fleur was distracted as she heard Hermione's voice "For Merlin's sake Ron close your mouth! I can't eat with that kind of visual!"

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

After the first fifteen minutes of gossip and staring lunch went smoothly. Both Hermione and Fleur didn't expect the level of comfort they would get from just holding each other hand, but as soon as it was time to leave, the Gryffindor let go as she got up.

 

Fleur closed and opened her hand a few time as she was following the younger girl.

 

The walked in silence for a while, until they reached a quiet spot under a tree by the lake. Fleur started to fidget for a moment but looked down as she realized what she was doing and put her hand behind her back. "So…do you want to talk about it?"

 

A part of her was hoping for a no, on the other side she was eager to share even more about herself with Hermione. Explain what it meant to her. Maybe even call her…hers.

 

"Sorry" Said the smaller girl "I'm processing and turning things around in my mind"

 

"I know. You make that…face when you do. It's cute" Commented Fleur with a smile on her lips and instantly Hermione turned bright red.

 

"Don't…don't say things like that when I'm trying to think"

 

"Why?" Fleur smirked, feeling a bit more confident at the reaction she could get from the British girl.

 

"You know why. When you do that my mind goes off track"

 

Fleur looked down as she explained. "I'm a little nervous and I…know I tend to try to distract people when that happens"

 

"Is there something to be nervous about?"

 

"Not for you. It's just…what I'm about to say could be seen as…big. I don't want to scare you away"

 

 "Fleur, one of my best friends is Harry Potter. Voldemort couldn't scare me away from someone I care about"

 

"Okay then. You heard what Laetitia said…you being my mate"

 

"I read something about Veela's mates, it's one of the few things wizards seem to know about them"

 

"Something they think they know" Drawled the blonde, to which Hermione lifted an eyebrow. "I mean, some wizards saw or heard a few things then reached their own conclusions, after that other wrote and theorized on these conclusions"

 

Hermione knew it wasn't the time to object about books. "Why didn't you correct them?"

 

"We have rules about that. Like wizards have rules about muggles, about what they can and cannot know. This is pretty much the same, the Veela counsel made it so a very long time ago"

 

"Does that mean you're not allowed to tell me anything?"

 

"No. Actually I'm obligated to inform you about mates. Before mating with non-Veelas, we are required to explain what it actually means" Fleur moved her head to the side as she said that, remembering what her grandmother had told her about a misunderstanding that turned into a full European war during the 1650's.

 

"What happens if I tell other people about Veela secrets?"

 

"People tends to disappear, lose their mind or memory. As for you, it depends if you agree to mate, you'll have to live solely on Veela territory, otherwise it's the first option for you too"

 

 "Are you serious?"

 

"Yes. And if someone talk about it, added to the confinement they find a way to punish them, a very unique way, like for you…they'd probably curse you so that every book you'd touch would spontaneously combust"

 

Hermione had turned deadly pale at the last part. "No need to say more. I wouldn't have said anything to begin with"

 

"I told you it could seem scary, but I had to warn you about the possible consequences of revealing any Veela secret"

 

"Consider me thoroughly warned" Nodded the younger girl.

 

"Hermione…" Fleur reached out and lay her hand on the Gryffindor's forearm. She felt a little better with the physical contact and relaxed that Hermione didn't pull away. "This is just part of our Veela laws…"

 

"I know. Don’t worry, I can keep a secret. It's just…not the kind of talk I was expecting"

 

"I thought it would better to do the scary part first. I like to finish on a good high note" Smirked the blonde as she caressed down the brunette's arm until she held her hand in her own. "Veela live a life following their instincts. There is a duality within us, I guess like human but more profound between our reflections, our minds and our instincts, urges, even emotions sometimes. Which is why Veela recognize their life mate pretty fast, it doesn't have to think about variable, if you are the one for us well…we have to…have you…" Trailed off Fleur as her eyes started to shine.

 

Hermione tightened her grip on Fleur's hand that she was holding. "Fleur?"

 

"Sorry" She cleared her throat.

 

"I'm not sure how I feel about you trailing off on the 'have you' part"

 

"When I say have you I don’t mean…own you…I mean…I…want you to willingly become my mate, mend our souls together into one beautiful entity. You'd be mine because you'd be part of me, as I'd be yours"

 

Hermione couldn't help, she smile as she watched the Veela get a little dreamy but she had to ask because she was kind of overwhelmed already. "Isn't it…fast? I mean, mating is like getting married right?"

 

"I apologize, I was getting carried away. You should know that when I was a small child I wanted to have the fairytale love story that Veela could get and I was told that I could never have it because I wasn't really a Veela, my blood was too diluted. Then I met you and it seems you… you are to one who slowly awoke the Veela within me"

 

"And now you want to marry me" Commented the younger girl.

 

"Marry is definitely not the right word. I want you to become my mate. I want to have a relationship with you that would allow us to grow closer and closer until our bond is complete. People don't mate just like that" Fleur snapped her fingers "We have a ceremony at some point, but the mating begins when you agree to it, then over the years our souls bond together until it's complete"

 

"We could just keep going like we are?"

 

"Forward yes. If that's what you want"

 

"So you'd be my…girlfriend?"

 

"From a human standard yes"

 

"Then what does it change?"

 

"You have to be aware that when that bond grow stronger for me it does for you too. It's not a whim, if we build something together it can't easily be broken. If you feel that we should remain friends the sooner the better"

 

"I…don't Veelas die without their mate?"

 

"If the bond reach a certain point and you were to cut all ties with me then…it could be a possibility. I will always need you in my life to be happy. Always. Even if as just friends. I wouldn't…die if you were to cut it short now"

 

"Do I have to make that choice now? Isn't there a point of no return?"

 

"Sex" Simply stated the blonde.

 

Hermione blushed hard. "What?"

 

"The point of no return would be sex. Veela are sexual creatures and we react to pheromone. Once we are entwined like that…I couldn't stand for anyone else to…touch you like that…or to simply lose you" Fleur actually shuddered as she thought about it.

 

Hermione nodded as she did her best to process all this. "I just can't help but wonder. Do you actually like me? Hermione? Or is it…your Veela?"

 

Fleur let go so she could put her hand on the smaller girl's cheeks, making sure she was looking into her eyes. "It's all me. I yearn to be close to you but …it's you. I like the different face you can make depending on what you are thinking about. I like that you always get ink on your hands, or that you are so caring about other. That you can go on and on about a book or anything you find interesting. I like your hair and the way it moves. I like that you can be stubborn but will always listen even if you don't agree. It's all you. I truly l…like… **you** "

 

They looked at each other in the eyes for a few seconds before they lunged and kissed hard. Hermione slowly pushing back the Beauxbaton' student until her back hit the tree. She pulled away suddenly when she heard cat calls.

The Gryffindor realized what she had just done. She had just…pretty much made out with her girlfriend in a very public place. Three Hufflepuff's boys were pointing at them, probably the ones who whistled. So much for keeping it discreet for a while, the whole school would know in no time. Hell the whole three schools would. She was starting to hyperventilate.

 

Fleur was rubbing her arm as she was talking to her. "It's okay Hermione. Deep breaths. In and out. That's right"

 

"They're all… they're going to…"

 

"Be jealous because you are going out with the hottest woman ever" Said Fleur with a smug smile to which Hermione glared, at least she tried. "How can you be so calm?"

 

"I'm just happy. And now everyone gets to know you are my…girlfriend?"

 

Hermione could only nod at this point and Fleur gave her a peck on the lips before turning towards the boys and shouting "Quit being rude to my girlfriend!"

 

Hermione slapped her shoulder but kept on smiling.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

They spent the rest of the afternoon under that tree. Fleur sitting against the tree with Hermione sitting between her legs leaning against her front.

 

"That position is getting uncomfortable" Whine Fleur as she squirmed.

 

"That's the one you chose" Commented the brunette without looking up from her book.

 

"No. I wanted to take a nap with my head on your thighs"

 

"I already apologized"

 

"Well I still can't believe you hit me with your book"

 

This time Hermione rolled her eyes before looking over her shoulder "I didn't hit you. I put it down on your head, it was too heavy for me to keep on holding it up"

 

"You say it like it was an okay thing to do"

 

"I thought you were asleep"

 

Fleur's mouth dropped open after that argument. "Hermione! That book weights a ton!"

 

"No it doesn't"

 

"Maybe not to your standards, but on my head it felt like it did"

 

Hermione sighed, closed her book, put it on the side before shifting until she was kneeling between Fleur's legs. She leaned down and kissed the blonde.

 

"There" Only said Hermione.

 

"Is this the way you are going to apologize to me?" The Gryffindor simply kissed her again. "It's not going to work every time" Another kiss. "Hermione" Whined the blonde, to be kissed yet again. "Fine" Growled the blonde.

 

Hermione squealed as she was pushed back until she was on her back, the Beauxbaton' champion straddling her with a victorious grin. The blonde leaned down on her hands, one on each side of the Gryffindor's head.

The younger girl barely got her bearing back before she was being kissed hard. Hermione couldn't help but whimper, Fleur took the opportunity to slip her tongue into the other girl's mouth.

Hermione felt like everything was spinning, she was losing her grasp on everything around her, there was only that intoxicating smell that was Fleur, soft blonde hair, whimpers and breathless whispers. She always felt so in control, she liked feeling in control but when she was with Fleur she was freewheeling, it was both scary and exhilarating. She needed more, hesitantly she slowly raised her hand to grasp Fleur's hips, her shirt had ridden up and she made contact with her soft skin. It was so warm, she caressed it with her fingertips, without really realizing what she was craving, her hands made their way higher and higher until she reached fabric.

 

Fleur gasped as she pulled back from the kiss. "Maybe…maybe we should…slow down a little"

 

Pulling back her hands like she had been burned. She felt like she was suffocating. Hermione looked away, she was crashing down and it felt terrible. Was she being rejected? She had the urge to push the blonde away and run.

She felt warm fingers on cheeks pulling until they were looking into each other eyes again.

 

"I'm not…it's not…" She mumbled something in French before taking a deep breath. "It's okay. I'm not mad. It just feel like we are going a little too fast"

 

"Sorry" Was all Hermione could say, her throat tightening.

 

"I loved it Hermione. I really did. However…I know I don't seem like it but…I've never…no one has ever touched me there. Well, once, but that doesn’t really counts, he ended up with my hand print on his face"

 

"I…" The Gryffindor felt like a fool, she still couldn't speak. She felt lost and couldn't help but stare at Fleur's eyes, electric blue with slit pupils, big black slit pupils. "Your eyes…"

 

Fleur closed them as she took another deep breath. "I've never felt anything like this Hermione. Kissing, touching anyone never felt this right"

 

"I had never kissed anyone before you" Let out Hermione. Fleur leaned down again to give her a peck.

 

"You have to understand. This is all very overwhelming for me. I'm learning how to deal with a new side of me, the Veela part, because of it…" Fleur took a deep breath once more. "I can smell you…your arousal. Merlin. Right now I want nothing more than to disappear under your skirt tear off anything between me and…I want to taste you and lick you until you can't orgasm anymore" Fleur was looking at her like a prey. Hermione closed her eyes for a moment as she felt her cheeks burn. Embarrassed that her girlfriend could actually smell her, turned on by what she was hearing and even more embarrassed because she was probably smelling even stronger after that. That visual. She couldn't stop herself, she licked her lips. It's like she could still feel Fleur.

 

"This is why I have to stop. I can't…the line is so blurred. I don't know which part of me is in control, and whenever we move forward I want to be sure I'm me" Fleur was looking into Hermione's eyes looking for something. A sign. The brunette knew she had to say something. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before she could make a sound.

"I thought I did something wrong"

 

"No. No. That was really not it. Quite the opposite" Fleur tried to reassure her young mate with a smile.

 

"I know…I can be self-conscious sometimes. I don't feel…very confident. That's why I love books so much. Knowledge kind of boost me. I'm sure of what I read. I can rely on it, lean on it and…with you I'm completely out of my depth" It wasn't easy for her to admit what she felt was a weakness, she knew she was getting better, more confident, part of it thanks to Harry and their adventures. He had taught her not to care so much about what the world could think or say about you. She was still working on it. "I'm scared I'm going to do something that would mess it all up"

 

Fleur smiled again as she leaned down, laying on top of the smaller girl, putting her hand in the crook of the brunette's neck. "I have the same fear you know. Like it's too good to be true"

 

They stopped talking for a minute, Hermione raised a hand and started to caress Fleur's hair from her temple to the back of her neck. She opened her mouth to ask if it was okay for her to do so but didn't have to. The blonde was purring against her. "I crave your touch so much" Commented the veela.

 

They spent at least half an hour in that position, drawing comfort from each other. "We have to agree to always talk about things we are not sure, or that bother us. To always listen to the other and not run"

 

"I wasn't going to run" Hermione was offended, more so because she knew it was a lie. Was she that obvious?

 

"I do. I tend to run away when I'm mad" They left it at that, Hermione hummed in response.

Suddenly Fleur sat up, looking around. "I feel…it's weird I feel a presence"

 

There was a movement in the water. They both looked at the lake when Hermione stated. "It's probably just the squid"

 

"Squid?"

 

"Yes, Hogwarts giant squid"

 

Fleur looked like a gleeful child as she got up and ran closer to the water. Hermione groaned as she rolled around, on her stomach she watched her girlfriend get as close to the water as she could without getting herself wet, trying to see something.

 

The Gryffindor knew the moment was over, she got up and joined the blonde.

 

"Why didn't you tell me you had a giant squid on the grounds?"

 

"I didn't think you'd be this…enthusiastic. This is just a squid"

 

"A giant squid you said! These are so cool. I thought the lake was fresh water, I didn't know it was a salted one" Hermione gave her a look so she explained "There is no giant squid into fresh water. And the lake has to be so deep too!"

 

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the blonde as she said "Brackish"

 

"Pardon?"

 

"The water. It's not as salted as a sea or an ocean. The black lake is very special…some would call it magical" Teased the brunette.

 

Fleur glared at her teasing mate "Ha ha. Very funny"

 

"Seriously. I know it's deeper than any lake is and filled with magical creature. I know that other than the squid there are grindylows and merpeople. There are probably more. It's technically a lake but it can be connected to other water bodies, which is how Durmstrang actually arrived. Fleur?"

 

The Beauxbaton's champion was staring at the lake, deep in thought. This couldn't be? She should have known instantly! Her grandmother had told her so many stories, including about Sirens…

 

She quickly grabbed Hermione, kissed her hard. "I'm sorry but I really have to go" She kissed her again before turning and starting to walk as poised as always towards her school's carriage.

 

Hermione was left dumbfound by Fleur's departure, and that kiss.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Hermione felt so light after spending the afternoon with Fleur; it took her some time to realize something was off. She was about to step into the castle when she froze and looked around.

 

The people surrounding her seemed to be looking away, as if they had just been staring at her. She frowned as she kept on walking in. Nope it wasn't her imagination, people were gawking, pointing, whispering…

 

She wondered for a second if that Skeeter woman had published another piece of rubbish, before blushing hard. This wasn't about some crazy story about her and Harry, this was about her and Fleur. She groaned as she realized what the next article was going to be about.

 

Everywhere she turned it seemed that people were talking about her. She didn't want to know what was being said. One of her best friends already knew the truth, as for the other, it was Ron, it was bound to be complicated.

 

She convinced herself she wasn't running away from it all but going to do what she had set her mind on for a while, visiting the kitchen.

She breathed out as soon as she was alone in the corridors, she was doing her best to think about house elves and not what was going to happen once she'd return to her common room. There it was, the painting, she hesitantly tickled the pear, it wiggled and giggled, suddenly it turned into a door handle. Hermione seized it and slowly pulled the door open. She was amazed by what she saw, the dimension of the room, the high ceiling. The kitchen was just under the great hall and seemed to be the same size. On the stone walls were hanging all sorts of pots and pans, shinning and glittering, giving to the room an unusual lights and atmosphere, finalized by a huge brick fireplace at the other end of the room.

 

Something laying in front of the fire, covered by a blanket, it was shaking and making strange noises. Sobbing? Wheezing?

 

The kitchen tended to be noisy, the elves were working and talking to each other most of the time. They all felt the rush and excitement of visitor coming to see them, someone to please…it all crumbled as they saw who it was, the one who wanted to set them free, the mean one. They weren't sure how they were supposed to act. The dilemma was resolved when the crazy one moved forward.

 

"Hello Miss. This is Dobby. How can we help you?"

 

Hermione blinked a few times, at what the house elf was wearing and at the familiar name. "Dobby?"

 

"Yes Miss"

 

"As in you used to work for the Malfoy's? Harry's Dobby?"

 

The house elf eyes grew wider than Hermione thought possible. "This Miss knows Harry Potter?!"

 

She took a step back at his enthusiasm, she got over the surprise. "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Hermione Granger" She pulled out her hand to greet the tiny creature and Dobby's eyes started to shine as he wrapped both his hands around hers. "This is an honor to meet one of Harry Potter's best friends"

 

"Likewise" She gave him a sweet smile. Dobby was shaking as he wiped a tear, still not used to humans treating him with respect. "Is there anything I can help Miss with?"

 

"I…" She stopped when the lump in front of the fire moved, mumbled something. "What is that?"

 

"Don't worry yourself with Winky. What did you need?"

 

Hermione's brain was working fast as she was remembering that elf the night after the quidditch world cup's final. "What is she doing here?"

 

"She was freed by her master Crouch and now she is working with me for Hogwarts"

 

"Didn't you want to be a free elf?"

 

"I am! Dobby is free, but Dobby wants to work. Dobby looked and finally Professor Dumbledore hired him, pays him"

 

"That's great" Commented the brunette.

 

"It is! But Winky doesn't think so. She just cries and drinks when she should be happy, she should be working" He glared towards the elf in question.

 

It was so much. She had to find the guys and bring them here. They had to see this, and Harry would probably like to see Dobby again. "Dobby? I'm sorry I have to go. I'll be back shortly with some friends. Harry will be glad to know you are okay" She saw him nodded as she walked out and started to run. She ran all the way up to the Gryffindor tower.

 

After a few breaks she finally reached her common room, out of breath she didn't pay attention to the fat Lady's attitude and stepped in. As soon as she did she remembered one of the reasons why she had disappeared into the kitchen, when she walked in the usual buzz that was there, people talking, stopped. The Gryffindors were staring at her, a few whispered to each other while doing so.

 

The high she felt from the news she wanted to share with her friends came crashing down. Her heart was still beating really fast, after the run it was her nerves, she made her way across the room towards Harry and Ron.

 

"Harry…" Her voice wavered as she got close, Ron was looking at her in a strange manner but she looked back at the boy who lived. "Harry, you've got to come – you've _got_ to come, the most amazing thing's happened – please –"

 

She seized his arm and started to try and pull him up from the couch. She let go and jumped back when Ron suddenly stood up. "The most amazing thing! How dare you?!"

 

"What?" Was all Hermione could mutter before the red head was yelling again.

 

"Don't act like you don't know! It's the only thing people have been talking about all day!" She opened and closed her mouth without a sound as Ron kept on going. "How could you…how could you betray…us… like that?!"

 

Hermione could feel her muscles tense one after the other. She took a step towards Ron who was already standing close to her. They were nose to nose. "Betray you? How am I doing anything that concerns you?"

 

"You've been parading yourself around school with… one of those French girls!"

 

"Don't you d…"

 

"She is competing against Harry! Against Hogwarts! You…you're gullible enough to think this is about something other than the cup! Can't you see you are humiliating yourself?! As if she could really be interested in **you**!" He took a deep breath in before continuing "You are fraternizing with the enemy! That's what you are doing! And she is whoring herself out to…!"

 

In the blink of an eye Hermione had pulled out her want, people surged, but by the time she was pulled back by Harry, Seamus and Neville the young witch had already made Ron scream like a girl with just three words "Ingentem Aranea Erupto!"

 

A spider had sprung out from the tip of her want, the arachnid was bigger than a large dog and was running after Ron.

 

A few people screamed in the room, getting as close to the walls or climbing on some furniture as if it could protect them. Neville was squirming but didn't let go while Seamus was just laughing. Harry, who had a tight grip on the hand in which Hermione was holding her wand, groaned. "Hermione"

 

Evidently Ron couldn't outrun a spider this size, it grabbed one of his foot pretty fast and was tearing his shoe to pieces but before it could really reach the flesh Harry blasted it away. "Arania Exumai" But instead of moving away the spider exploded, covering the surrounding area with a dark green gooey substance.

 

Ron was shaking on the floor, looking thankfully at the boy who lived before turning his withering look on the muggle born. He opened his mouth but this time she cut him off.

 

"You can be as ridiculously stupid as you want but don't ever think you can say anything like that about Fleur in my presence"

 

He opened his mouth again so she raised her wand. There was a collective gasp, no one dared to move for a minute until surprisingly it was Neville who asked "So are you **really** going out with Fleur Delacour? I mean…is she your girlfriend?"

 

Hermione wasn't sure what to expect as she answered with a simple "Yes" She looked warily at her fellow Gryffindor as he laughed awkwardly. She didn't see Seamus move, she staggered as he hit her not so lightly on the shoulder "Alright!"

 

She slowly lowered her wand without really thinking about it as the boy started to talk about girls. She glanced at Harry who was helping Ron. As if he could feel the look he turned before smirking. There was a silent exchange during that look, as if she was asking him what she was supposed to do and he just shrugged.

 

Hermione knew she had to let Harry take care of Ron and his ego, while other people were talking to her, this was one of the strangest moment of her life. She doesn't remember much other than she gave one word answers and felt awkward but strangely accepted like she never was before by the boys. She kept on glancing at her best friends regularly until she saw Ron run up the stairs.

 

She managed to get away from the others to reach Harry. "So?"

 

"He is mad, feels betrayed and is probably going to have some nightmare about giant spiders, again" He gave her a look as he finished, clearing implying it was her fault he was most likely going to be awaken in the middle of the night.

 

"He went over the line and you know it" Stated Hermione.

 

"You set some kind of Acromantula on him"

 

"I know that’s why we are more or less even at the moment. And don’t say it like it wasn’t something easy to blast away. Piece of cake after you had a run in with Aragog’s children"

 

Harry felt like rolling his eyes but he knew Hermione could argue her way out of it. Ron wasn't really in danger since it all happened in the crowded common room. And he could understand Hermione's anger. "What he said about Fleur was wrong"

 

The older girl nodded "Thank you" She thought about the whole situation again, back to the beginning. "I nearly forgot why I came here in the first place. There is something you have to see"

 

"What's it?"

 

"I'll show you when we get there" She grabbed his robes and pulled. "Trust me"

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Harry and Hermine spent a long time in the kitchen, talking to Dobby. The boy who lived couldn't help but feel relieved to know that the house elf was safe and sound after what had happened with the Malfoys. He was surprised that Hermione didn't mention her Spew thing, she just listened and asked questions.

 

They were both feeling bad for Winky. She was feeling terrible and wasn't getting any sympathy from her kind. They left her to be, prostrated by the fire.

 

Dobby was gleefully talking about how he'd spend his money next, buying new clothes!

 

Hermione looked at the time and did a double take. "Harry! It's past curfew!" She stood up instantly.

 

Harry glanced at his friend before going back to the house elf. "I'm sorry but we have to go"

 

"Of course sir, Dobby doesn't want his friends to get in trouble. Dobby understand" He nodded frenetically as he spoke.

 

As it became obvious that they were about to leave, many surrounding elves pressed in upon them, offering snacks to take back upstairs. Hermione refused, with a pained look at the way the elves kept bowing and curtseying, but Harry filled his pockets and hands.

 

"Thanks a lot! Harry said to the elves, who had all clustered around the door to say goodnight. "See you Dobby!"

 

"Harry Potter…can Dobby come and see you sometimes, sir? Dobby asked tentatively.

 

"'Course you can" said Harry, and Dobby beamed.

 

Hermione was right behind Harry when she froze as she got an idea. She turned around and curtseyed. She barely had time to see a few house elves shocked reactions before she practically ran out with Harry.

 

They were progressing through the castle in relative silence, mostly because they knew they could get in trouble for being outside their dormitories at that time. Harry couldn't take it anymore as he kept on feeling the weight of Hermione's look.

 

"What?"

 

"You had to take everything they could give you" She finally spit out as she glance at his hands filled with food.

 

"It was making them happy. Obviously"

 

"It's slavery Harry. They've just been brainwashed for generations"

 

"So… you're never going to eat at Hogwarts ever again?" He rightfully teased.

 

She stopped walking and her look turned into a glare. "That. Is not funny"

 

"Hermione. I really need you to be…less tense this year…" The tournament, Voldemort, and everything in else didn't need to be verbalized.

 

"Sorry" Her shoulders actually dropped as she looked down. "That kind of thing. It makes me crazy you know"

 

"I know. Though I'd like to remind you that house elves are not humans. Maybe they are genuinely happy the way things are"

 

"They are literally slaves. They just don't know any better"

 

"You are projecting your own feelings, thoughts and expectation into them. You've barely talked to any house elf. You can't really **know** what they want" He looked at her straight in the eyes as she said that.

 

"It's called anthropomorphism when you project your human…"

 

Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes and groan. Trust Hermione to turn it into a teaching moment, another good way for her to avoid and, or change the subject.

 

"Fine. You **might** be right" She conceded "And Fleur told me pretty much the same, that I should get to know them first"

 

Harry nodded, not sure what he should say after his friend mentioned her girlfriend with a fond expression on her face. A mere mention of the French girl's name and Hermione's whole facial expression changed.

 

Suddenly she frowned and grabbed his elbow. "Did you hear that?"

 

He tried his best. "No. Nothing"

 

"Footsteps!" She forcefully dragged him in a dark corner behind a statue. Harry was focused on his food, more importantly, to not drop anything.

 

As soon as they ducked out of the corridor they heard an startling exclamation, in French, but said by a familiar voice.

 

"Laetitia?"

 

"This spot is already taken. Go snog somewhere else" The brunette looked up, expecting to see a blushing Hermione with her best friend. She took a step back from the person she had flat against the wall as she saw the Potter boy, before glaring at the two Gryffindors. "What are you doing here?!"

 

"Shhh!" Hermione stepped forward to press her hand on the loud girl's mouth, then she whispered. "I heard footsteps. We don't want to get caught past curfew. On our way back from the kitchen" She felt the need to add the last part to appease the French girl.

 

A second passed before the Gryffindor girl removed her hand swiftly “Eww!” Wiping it on her robes. She glared at Fleur’s best friend opened her mouth before looking at the girl still against the wall. A slytherin! Tracey Davis. She just had the wipe her hand again, just to be sure. “Your tongue was in her mouth!”

 

Tracey smirked as she finally spoke “You just hope it’s the only place it’s been”

 

Hermione froze, she looked from one girl to another, turning pale. She looked for support at Harry who was squirming. Mumbling she pulled out her wand, everyone tensed but she just used it to disinfect her hand. “What happened to the hufflepuff boy, Broden was it?”

 

Laetitia rolled her eyes “It was three days ago, he was…nice, you know…kind of boring”

 

Hermione pointed her finger at Laetitia partner for the night “So what? You thought let’s spice things up, let’s try the slytherin house?”

 

“One slytherin is more than enough thank you. I’m really not into that…group thing”

 

Hermione frowned while her brain processed, then she groaned. She didn’t have time to respond, she squealed as Harry pushed the two girls against the Davis girl who glared hard at the boy who lived. She opened her mouth but he shushed. Why did girls have to speak so much all the time?!

 

“Listen. It’s getting closer” Footsteps. If it was Flinch they were about to get caught by his cat.

 

“Shouldn’t we try to make a run for it?” Whispered Laetitia.

 

“We’d surely get caught, by hiding we still have a chance” Argued Hermione.

 

Tracey mumbled something about idiots as she pulled out her wand, did a swirling motion above them using a spell Hemione didn’t know, she opened her mouth but was cut off. This was staring to annoy her.

 

“Quiet now, I created a blind spot here, we can’t be seen but whoever it is can still hear us” She didn’t add that they could be touched, what would be the point, no one would go around patting every corner of the castle.

 

They were all uncomfortable but no one dared to move, the footsteps were very close, unconsciously Harry pulled them even closer, as if to protect them, putting his back towards whatever could come at them.

 

Hermione didn’t know what happened one moment she was glaring at the two other girls then the next they were kissing. Immediately she freed her hand to slap Laetitia’s shoulder a few times. The girl broke the kiss and mouthed an annoyed ‘What?’

 

Hermione’s eyes grew bigger as if to say, like you don’t know, she still mouthed too ‘STOP’.

 

Tracey didn’t stop for a moment and had started to kiss the French girl’s neck.

 

Hermione had rarely glared so hard as when the French girl mouthed ‘MOI’, she was pretty sure that was it, before going back to her make out session.

 

Harry was in hell, he was getting more and more…uncomfortable by the second. No one was ever trying to kill him when he needed it. He was focusing as much as he could on the footsteps slowly going away.

 

Hermione was hitting Fleur’s friend again, finally he thought the footsteps were far enough he took a big step back. Finally breathing out.

 

For good measure Hermione hit Laetitia once more. “Don’t you have any shame?!”

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The next morning Hermione opened her eyes, peaceful for a moment before waking up completely and remembering everything. She wasn’t sure if she wanted the day before to be a dream. She groaned, she knew she couldn’t go back to sleep, she rolled around and opened her curtains. It was just another day. The dormitory was pretty much empty expect for Fay Dunbar who was rummaging through her trunk.

 

They exchanged greeting before Hermione went to the bathroom, cleaning up quickly before going down to the dining hall. She was supposed to meet Fleur there for breakfast.

 

Step after step, she was feeling even more nervous, how would people react? It was the first time she was facing the whole school after being outed, she knew it was different in the wizard society, but still…she couldn’t help it.

 

She did her best to ignore the people as she stepped in, she could feel stares on her, she knew some had to be talking about her. Fleur and Laetitia were already sitting at the Gryffindor table, speaking animatedly with Ginny, as she got closer she realized they were talking about quidditch.

 

As she got closer she felt like running, what was she supposed to do? Was she just supposed to sit down?  Next to Fleur? Was she…?

 

As her brain was slowly going towards a meltdown Fleur suddenly looked up and smiled. She got up grabbed Hermione’s hand, gave her a quick peck on the lips before leading her to take a seat right beside her.

 

“Hello” was all Hermione could say after being kissed by the blonde in public. She sat down in a rush, Ginny on the opposite side of the table.

 

“Hey Hermione. Harry told me you discovered his house elf was working at Hogwarts now”

 

Hermione didn’t like that she said Dobby was anyone’s property but didn’t comment, she knew what the younger Weasley was trying to say.

 

“Yes. It seems he is the first payed house elf working at Hogwarts”

 

The exchange between the two French girls went unnoticed. Fleur giving a smug look towards her friend.

The previous night Laetitia came barging into her room pretty late to tell her she saw her girlfriend out alone again with the Potter boy, using a very doubtful explanation.

 

Who would go to the kitchen so soon after dinner? What was there to see? House elves?! Had argued the brunette. Fleur just told her she trusted Hermione. They left their argument there.

 

“Why did you need to go see the house elves?” Asked Laetitia, she still thinking the situation was weird.

 

It was the red head was responded. “Didn’t you know? Hermione is all about individual’s equality. She wants house elves to be free”

 

Laetitia didn’t say anything she just took another bite and regretted it when she started to choke at what Ginny said next. “You should have heard her rant about professor Lupin being fired for being a werewolf”

 

Ginny hit her a few times on the back, as she was sitting right next to her. “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m good” Werewolves weren’t Lycans, but still, that was a good point for Hermione.

 

Fleur was just smirking at her. “ _See! Not everyone has your libido_ ”

 

Hermione straightened up, she didn’t speak French but she was pretty sure she heard the word libido. She looked at Fleur as she asked. “What?”

 

“Nothing” Was all Fleur replied.

 

“I’m pretty sure I heard you say the word libido”

 

“I did”

 

“But you just said it was nothing”

 

“It is”

 

“Are you sure?” Questioned Hermione, tilting her head to the side.

 

Laetitia decided to bite the bullet, she didn’t want to be the reason why Fleur would have any problem with her mate.

 

“She made a comment about my libido”

 

The three girls were surprised when Ginny snorted, she got embarrassed instantly “Sorry, it’s just…let’s just say, you kind of …got a reputation” The young Weasley looked at her hand on her lap as she spoke, fidgeting.

 

“She does like to spice things up” Commented Hermione, a little annoyed just by remembering the girl’s attitude with Tracey.

 

Laetitia glared, of course the little brunette wouldn’t forget her saying that. “And you like to be judgmental”

 

The two were glaring at each other. Fleur put her hand on her girlfriend’s thigh and squeezed. “Hermione, be nice”

 

“Why me?”

 

“Because from what I’ve seen this morning, she didn’t do anything and you keep on antagonizing her”

 

“She keeps on accusing me of cheating on you with Harry, she made out with a girl this close to my face!”

 

“I hope you learned something useful” Added Laetitia

 

“…and she keeps on teasing me!”

 

Laetitia was making a face and stopped when Fleur looked at her again. “Very mature”

 

“I don’t want to have my best friend and my girlfriend fighting” Both girls looked a little guilty while Fleur spoke “Laetitia?”

 

“She keeps on judging me. I can go out and make out with whoever I want”

 

Hermione winced, she knew she had been doing that. She couldn’t help but feel that it was wrong to act like she was doing. She became a little defensive, knowing she was king of wrong. “Yet you keep accusing me of snogging Harry”

 

“I’m single, and for your information I’d never cheat. I’m young and I’m having fun, but I’m doing it responsibly. Being safe. Why would it be wrong?”

 

“Because…it’s not how people…should act?” Hermione didn’t seem to be sure herself.

 

“Why?”

 

Hermione opened and closed her mouth a few times, not finding a good argument.

 

“Ah ah!” Exclaimed the French girl.

 

Hermione groaned, looking for support towards her girlfriend, then at Ginny. “Don’t look at me. I think it was an idea created by a bunch of old men. And of course, it’s only bad when women do it”

 

Hermione groaned again.

 

Laetitia smiled, triumphant before commenting on the younger girl. “I knew there was a reason I liked you” The young Weasley blushed under the attention.

 

“Don’t even think about it. Ginny is off limit” Said Hermione.

 

“Hermione, six overprotective older brothers, it’s more than enough” Commented Ginny.

 

“I know. I just don’t want you to get…hurt. As you said she has a reputation and that’s not about sticking around. If she wants to spice things up after the Slytherin from last night she can try to go after someone else. Why not try to woo Helena Mac Craith?”

 

“I’m adventurous not insane. She is the heir of her clan, and her little brother isn’t overprotective, he is a lunatic”

 

Fleur frowned, knowing who that was, they were sharing a few classes. “I thought she was dating the blonde Hufflepuff”

 

“Wait what?! Who?” Ginny was interested by that kind of gossip.

 

“You know, the one who loves food but remains fit, always smiling…”

 

“Kara?” Cut Ginny.

 

“Oui! That’s the one”

 

“Wait! Helena Mac Craith is a lesbian?!” Enquired Ginny.

 

“You are kidding, right?” Laetitia interfered, “How could she be any more obvious? Do you need her to put a giant L…on a tie clip?”

 

It was probably the first-time Hermione was happy there was some kind of gossip going around. She didn’t really speak during what was left of breakfast. She just enjoyed her girlfriend’s closeness.

 

After that the argument was forgotten, at least for a while.

 

They parted, Hermione got another kiss, but couldn’t help but think about it. The Gryffindor knew she was in the wrong, that her judgment was mainly due to the society she grew in, but Laetitia kept on teasing her, rubbing her the wrong way, and it was the only thing that she could think of at the time. She didn’t want to admit it but part of her was a little jealous of how comfortable Laetitia seemed to be with herself. At ease, confident.

 

Fine, Fleur was kind of like that too…but it was different. It was! She was arguing with herself. That wasn’t good. She’d have to clear things up with the annoying French girl. If not for Fleur, because it was the right thing to do.

 

At least Hermione hoped things were getting better, being officially Fleur’s girlfriend didn’t have the reaction she was expecting. People seemed even nicer to her than before, she could have sworn a few people winked at her in the corridors. That was weird.

 

Then McGonagall made an announcement. The Yule ball.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hermione had always frowned as she looked at girls going crazy over clothes, hair and make-up… and when she actually needed it... At least she hoped she would need it. Would Fleur ask her to the dance? Would she want to represent her school with her? She felt awkward. She felt completely lost as she was going through the magazine she had borrowed from Lavender.

 

Potions she could deal with, even with Snape, but this!

 

She really wanted to look her best. Page after page, she realized…she needed a plan. She’d need to find a way to tame her hair first. She wasn’t sure of the dress but she knew she’d love to be able to do something with her hair. Preferably something classy. Maybe pull it up.

 

She rolled to the side and groaned, laying on her bed next to the magazine. She wondered if it was a good idea to write to her mother about it, she’d be ecstatic that’s for sure, her daughter was finally interested by girly things. She loved girly things, much more on Fleur than on her but still…

 

She had to up her game. Determined she got up and left in direction of the library.

 

After reading so many things about cosmetics, her head already hurt as she heard Krum’s fan club walk in, she was ready to hit her head on a bookcase.

As she was looking for another book she could swear someone was looking at her, it felt like it. She frowned and looked around, no one. She glimpsed a head turning around, followed soon but three giggling girls. Nope.

 

She ignored it as she felt it again. There it was. She walked passed the international quidditch player without a glance, her book already opened in her hands. Table of content.

 

She made her way to her table without looking up once, she knew the place by heart, and people knew it was better to move away from the feisty brunette.

 

She sat down, nose still in her book, she put it down and turned a few pages. Finally, it seemed to be heading the right direction. Finger on the lower part of the left page, she froze before she turned. Someone had cleared their throat.

She looked up frowning, she didn’t realize anyone sat down on the opposite side of her. No one but her and her friends typically used this table.

 

Her eyes grew wide as she realized she was facing Viktor Krum himself. Her smiled at her.

 

“Hey?” Was all she could mutter, wondering what he was doing there.

 

“Hermione? Right?”

 

She managed not to winced as he massacred her name, her language. How come when Fleur spoke with her accent she found it cute or sexy, but when he did, her ears hurt? She managed to nod.

 

“I’ve been watching you for a while”

 

 _That’s not scary at all_ , thought the brunette. She barely remembered crossing paths with him. She was never really interested by the guy. She knew he was an amazing quidditch player, she could hear Ron’s voice, appalled that she was referring to him as **just** amazing; but that was it. She was more familiar with his annoying followers than anything else.

 

“I…thought you were intriguing and interesting…I wanted to get to know you better. Would you go to the ball with me?”

 

That was the last thing she expected. Hermione felt dread in her stomach, how was she supposed to let him down gently? She opened and closed her mouth a few times, before she could squeak out. “What?”

 

He frowned in front of her and shifted closer. “Would you go to the ball with me?”

 

Hermione squealed as she felt her chair being lifted a good inch above the floor. She looked behind her and Fleur was there, holding her chair up with one arm, tense as a bowstring. Hermione couldn’t believe her Fleur could lift her so easily. She kept on gawking at the blonde as she pulled her back before leaning in, putting a hand on the table while her other hand let go of the chair. Making sure that she was between the two other students, making sure that Krum couldn’t even see Hermione behind her.

 

“Are you making a move on **my** girlfriend?”

 

The Gryffindor’s eyes grew even wider as she could have sworn she heard her girlfriend growl. She put her hand on top of her stomach, it was strange she could have sworn she felt dread before, but it had turned into burning fury. It was like she was angry, but she was sure she wasn’t. It’s like it wasn’t hers. Fleur? She looked up at the Veela, could she really see her nails slowly grow.

 

Krum didn’t back down at all, he didn’t even move. He was just staring at the blonde in front of him. “She is her own person. Isn’t she free to go to the ball with me?” He didn’t get a response and kept going. “What is it that they say here? May the best one win? And she is a price”

He was looking straight at the younger girl as he pronounced the last sentence.

 

Fleur’s body was turning, inching towards the Bulgarian, she seemed ready to pounce.

 

“Fleur? There is no need to…” Hermione trailed off as the blonde looked at her. The blue eyes she loved were electric blue, and flashing, like they were going to change color. There it was, they had flashed gold.

 

Hermione swallowed.

 

“Do something!”

 

The Gryffindor realized that Laetitia was there too, on her right while Fleur was on her left, but she remained a few steps away.

 

“Why don’t you do something?!” Replied the younger girl a little annoyed, and she couldn’t help but feel that anger. Truth was she wanted to do something, she just wasn’t sure what was the good approach.

 

“Her eyes are turning gold, let’s just say it means the Veela part of her is coming out, and it wants to tears Krum to pieces. You need to reassure her”

 

Hermione licked her lips as she thought, before reaching and laying her hand on top of Fleur’s on the table. “Fleur? Fleur?” When she was sure she had the other girl’s complete attention she asked. “Would you go to the ball with me?”

 

Hermione felt the blonde relax instantly, her eyes slowly going back to blue before giving her a dopey smile. She had never seen Fleur like that yet. “So…”

 

Fleur sat down across her thighs, wrapped an arm around her neck before kissing her cheek. “I’d love to go with you” for good measure she twisted around as she finished to be able to gloat. Her opponent got up while glaring at her.

 

Hermione felt bad as she said “Sorry” Which was not the case of the blonde who instantly kissed her on the lips.

 

Laetitia let herself drop into the chair next to them. “You should be careful, that Pince woman isn’t a big fan of PDA” The black-haired French girl knew Fleur needed it, to put a public claim on her mate, she had felt threatened, mostly because the bond wasn’t sealed. They exchanged a look as Hermione asked “What exactly was that? I didn’t know your eyes could turn gold”

 

“Gold means bad” Stated the Lycan.

 

Fleur glared at her friend and tightened her hold on the younger girl, not ready to let go.

 

“I guessed as much” Commented Hermione “But why? I had seen them electric blue that was it”

 

“Do you want me to explain?” Asked Laetitia to the Beauxbatons’ champion, who merely nodded. “Okay then. Did Fleur talk to you a little about Veelas? The fact they follow more their instincts than a proper thought process?”

 

“She didn’t phrase it like that but I guess, yes”

 

“We walked in and Krum was talking to you, that in itself she wasn’t a fan of, but when we heard him ask you to the ball…Fleur and the Veela shifted in a way. The instinctive part of her brain, the Veela took over. Her eyes being a good way to know who is in charge. Usual blue, it’s Fleur. Electric blue, it’s a symbiosis. Gold, it’s the Veela”

 

“I thought the Veela was in control only when there was a full transformation”

 

“Non, that’s when things go from bad to really freaking bad”

 

“Okay, but there was no need for the Veela to come out”

 

“That…Bulgarian was hitting on you!” Exclaimed Fleur suddenly.

 

“I realized that, but I was about to let him down gently”

 

Laetitia shook her head after Hermione spoke “If anyone is to make a move on you during the… courting part of your relationship, the Veela will always feel extremely threatened. She can’t stand the idea of losing you”

 

The Gryffindor frowned as she asked “Is she going to scare away everyone?”

 

“Not **Everyone** ” Interrupted the blonde again before saying “Sorry” as she lowered her head against Hermione’s, her nose close to the other girl’s ear. Which was a little distracting for Hermione, to feel breaths against her ear and neck. She shivered and finally put her arms around the blonde. She had doubted were to put her hands at first.

 

“I don’t think it helped that he is competition in the tournament too”

 

“I didn’t like him cornering you in your safe place”

 

“You know I can defend myself”

 

“I don’t want you to have to”

 

“I fight my own battles Fleur” Hermione cared a lot for her independence. The blonde didn’t answer and just hummed.

 

“In that particular case that was her fight. Fighting for you” Explained Laetitia.

 

“She put a claim on me, didn’t she?”

 

“Yep. Bad Veela” Teased Laetitia.

 

Fleur instantly pulled her head up. “At least I didn’t pee on her”

 

All three of them jumped a little as they heard someone who was really mad. “Where do you think you are?”  Hermione winced, Madame Pince was usually using that voice with Ron.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione was doing as she as always did, rerunning things through her mind, she did it with lessons, books…and at that minute it was the moment she had with Fleur about the ball. She couldn’t help but wonder if Fleur’s answer to her invitation would have been the same if she hadn’t felt pressured by Krum’s presence.

 

She was sitting in the very same chair in the library, thinking about her relationship. She knew dating could only distract her from her studies, she couldn’t concentrate on her arithmancy, something she loved.

 

Hermione made a face as she spitted out. She had started to bit her quill as she mused, like she did sometimes a pen at home. She was removing the last part of barbs when Laetitia sat next to her. “What in hell are you doing?”

 

“Nothing. I was just…” She made a gesture with what was left of her quill.

 

“Nevermind”

 

“What are you doing here?” It was the Gryffindor’s turn to ask.

 

“I was bored”

 

“Where is Fleur?”

 

“Training. I was sent away because I was… supposedly distracting her” The French girl rolled her eyes.

 

 “Don’t you have some kind of conquest you could be with?” Instead of annoying me was left out. The first part had slipped out on its own already, before she remembered she was supposed to try and play nice with the brunette.

 

Laetitia smirked “Don’t you have better things to put in her mouth?” Hermione wasn’t sure understood, wasn’t sure she wanted to. She opened her mouth to respond but the other girl beat her to it “Then I guess Fleur’s training is taking some of your time with her too”

 

With her mind running fast, it didn’t take long for Hermione to picture…to think about what Laetitia was suggesting. She blushed and looked down at her book, trying to think about arithmancy. Trying hard to think about arithmancy.

 

A few seconds later her book was moving away, pulled by the annoying one. Hermione slammed both her hand on top of it. She immediately looked around for Madame Pince, she knew she had gotten away with what happened last time only because of who she was. One of the librarian’s favorite students.

 

“Don’t make a scene. I don’t want to be thrown out like last time, or worse, banned” Which should have already happened for her public display of affection with Fleur.

 

“We’re in a library. I was merely trying to look at a book. You’re the one making a scene” Laetitia raised an eyebrow as she leaned back into her chair.

 

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She looked at the older girl warily, as she wondered if she could do it. She didn’t like talking about things this personal, but she was pretty sure the French girl wasn’t about to leave and being with Fleur’s best friend was making her think about the Beauxbaton’s champion. All of it was going to drive her insane.

She moved closer to Laetitia, lowering her face and voice “I…hmm…I have something…on my mind. Can I...ask you…about it?”

 

The brunette moved closer too “Sure”

 

“It’s about Fleur”

 

“Oh. Not so sure then. I won’t break any of our best friend’s confidentialities, but ask away, I’ll still help if I can”

 

“I’ve been having doubts about…”

 

“If you finish that sentence with ‘you and fleur’s relationship’ I’m ready some knock some sense back into you”

 

“No! Not about the relationship. Not in itself anyway. It’s just…I’ve asked her to go the ball with me but…would she have still said yes if it wasn’t for the whole Krum situation?”

 

“You can’t be serious. Do you have any idea how many people she turned down for you? As soon as she heard about it she turned all girly about dresses and make up, wondering what you’d like? For her, this ball has always been about you”

 

Hermione opened her mouth in a silent wow.

 

“The only thing is that she was planning to ask **you** ”

 

“Oh”

 

“Yep. You just beat her to it”

 

“I was wondering who was supposed to…do the asking when it’s two girls”

 

“Even when it’s a boy and the girl, it’s whoever wants to ask, or is the first one to. Don’t fall into stereotypes. I’ve done plenty of asking people out, both genders”

 

Hermione cleared her throat, she had no doubt about it but didn’t want to be rude. “This is awkward for me”

 

“Obviously” Teased the French girl.

 

Hermione glared before looking down for a second “Listen I’ve never…done this before”

 

“Gone out with a girl. I could tell”

 

“No. I mean yes. I meant I’ve **never** done this before”

 

“Never?”

 

“Never ever”

 

There was a silence after that during which they both fidgeted.

 

“Never?”

 

“Laetitia!”

 

“Sorry. It’s just…you’re kind of cute” Hermione blushed as the older girl added. “Not that I’d ever make a move on Fleur’s…” She trailed off, and another silence started.

 

“You know what. Forget I said anything I’d better…go back to my book” Hermione made a move towards it but was stopped.

 

“No. No. I’m sorry. I really didn’t expect that. Okay. So…you’re scared shitless?” It was a rhetorical question, Laetitia kept on going “Listen it’s normal to be scared. And not only because you’ve never done it before. There is always this thrilling fear with every relationship. Will they say yes? If I do that, will they like it?”

 

Hermione groaned, used to the other girl antics, but this time wasn’t the case.

 

“Get your mind out of the gutter. It doesn’t necessarily mean something physical, although even if there are some common things about it, I mean I’m sure you’ve…at least read books about it. People have their own preferences, about everything”

 

The Gryffindor was lowering herself on her chair, why were people bothering her in the library. It was supposed to be nice and quiet. Safe. It was so embarrassing, even more so when she made a mental note to check out book about…That.

 

Laetitia wasn’t done. “Just. Be sure to communicate. And don’t assume things about the other, you own mind can play the worst tricks on you. Be yourself, don’t play games if you want it to work. And if you don’t want me to kill you, don’t hurt Fleur”

 

“Right. Scared is normal, talk about it, don’t listen to the tricky voice full of doubts? That’s it?”

 

“Use protection”

 

Hermione groaned. “I…thanks… I guess”

 

“There are all kinds of spells, like for…”

 

“Stop right here. I’m really grateful for…you listening to me and all. Now could you please leave”

 

“That’s not very nice!”

 

“Probably, but I really need to finish this arithmancy paper and I’m pretty sure your mind…is now in your pants”

 

“N…” Laetitia didn’t finish her word before she conceded as she got up. “Fine. I’m going. I’m pretty sure there is some kind of quidditch training right about now”

 

“There you go. You’ll have more fun playing or watching a good game”

 

“Or just ogling good looking people in sports uniforms” Laetitia winked before going.

 

Hermione watched her leave before going back to her book, sure, well hoping, not to get interrupted again. She reread the last few lines again before frowning once more. Wasn’t Ginny playing quidditch that afternoon?

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Hermione had been studying for a good hour when she stretched, she could see through a window that some people were still on the pitch.

 

She sighed as she put everything back into her bag, she was curious to see who was still out there, and a little worried that Laetitia was probably one of them.

 

It didn’t take long for her to arrive at the quidditch pitch. She was a little surprised to see it a little crowded. She understood why as she realized who was flying. The four champions, Fleur and Cedric on one side, opposed to Harry and Viktor.

 

Viktor hadn’t been allowed to play seeker, he was keeper instead. Cedric and Harry were both seeker as usual. Fleur was obviously a chaser as she was throwing the quaffle as hard as she could in Viktor’s direction. He blocked and she made a face before flying back.

 

Hermione climbed up the stands and went to sit next to Ginny.

 

“Why aren’t you playing?”

 

“I was, then Harry came with Ron”

 

“Okay, where is Ron?” Hermione expected him to remain close by.

 

“Infirmary. I might have jinxed him” Explained Ginny.

 

“What? Ginny!”

 

“Don’t Ginny me, you set a giant spider after him”

 

“He provoked me” Argued Hermione.

 

“Believe me he deserved it too. He told me I wasn’t **allowed** to play with the other, even less with Viktor Krum and…”

 

“You don’t need to go on. Knowing you, I understood at ‘allowed’. Which team is winning? Or are they just having fun without really keeping score?”

 

Ginny snorted. “They are so keeping score. It’s 50 for the red team, 30 for the blue. Red is Harry’s team. Blue is Cedric’s”

 

“Are they captains?”

 

“No, it’s Fleur and Viktor”

 

Hermione groaned but didn’t comment, even when she felt Ginny’s look. She looked up to look at the game, this was definitely not a friendly one.

 

They kept on going at it, it was getting dark, some students were leaving but that didn’t stop the players. It was 130 Red, 170 Blue. Hermione was holding on to the edge of her seat as Fleur kept on flinging the quaffle aggressively at the Bulgarian, sometimes Hermione wondered if she was aiming at him and not the goals.

 

Krum was a worldwide famous seeker, but he was showing that he was an amazing keeper too. He never got distracted by the many remarks Laetitia kept on making as she flew with her best friend, chaser too. The third one was Angelina Johnson, the three of them seemed to be having a blast.

 

“Are they seriously going to wait for someone to catch the snitch for it to end?” Finally asked Hermione as she turned towards Ginny who just shrugged.

 

Hermione pulled out her wand before pointing it at her throat. “Sonorus” Her voice was as loud as if she was using a megaphone. “It’s getting late, don’t you think it’s time to stop?”

 

The players stopped moving on the pitch. It was obvious that they were talking to each other before flying down. Fleur was sweaty and had a big smile on her lips as she gave a quick kiss on her girlfriend’s lips. “Sorry we got carried away”

 

Most players weren’t wearing a complete quidditch uniform, just a few protections. Hermione was paying particularly attention to Fleur’s clothes, form fitting, clinging to her in all the right place. The Gryffindor could understand what all the fuss around sport was about. She was trying not to be too obvious while she was ogling the blonde when Krum joined them.

 

“I didn’t agree to stop. Only both captains can agree to stop if the snitch isn’t caught. My team wins”

 

Fleur stood extremely straight as she looked at him as if he was nothing. “Everyone is leaving, so yes, you can say that you won… all by yourself” She finished with a very sweet smile.

 

Feeling the tension getting higher Hermione grabbed Fleur’s hand. “Come one, let’s go eat. I’m starving” The Beauxbaton’s champion nodded as she pulled out her wand and used a quick spell to clean herself.

 

Fleur looked one last time at the Bulgarian as she wrapped her arm around the smaller girl’s hip and kissed her cheek before going.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Unfortunately, as the group stepped in the Great Hall, they separated to rejoin their respective house table.

 

Fleur didn’t let go, even held on tighter when she crossed Krum’s look. Hermione was still self-conscious about the way people looked at her, she couldn’t help but fidget when she felt uncomfortable under people’s stares. As they walked down the Gryffindor table she was feeling that pressure again, a strange need to squirm, thankfully Fleur was by her side. She always felt safer with the blonde next to her. She was nervous but defiant, like they could look, she was with Fleur.

 

Hermione tensed as she saw young boy, probably a first year run by with a nose bleed. They all as down as the Weasley twins were congratulating each other. She glared suspicious.

“What did you do?”

 

“Nothing” Was their simultaneous response. That in itself could be suspicious. She tried to stare them down.

 

“Were you trying one of your sweets again? I thought you were not supposed to”

 

I was Fred who moved forward as he explained “We are just trying to build a business here. All our tests subjects are aware of the risks and agreed to it”

 

“Except for Harry’s cousin” Interjected Ginny with a grin as she piled up food in her plate.

 

“That was the least he deserved” Defended Fred.

 

“And it wasn’t our first run with the Ton-tongue Toffee. We had already tested it on Ron. We knew it was safe”

 

“Safe to give an abnormally long tongue to a muggle boy?” Asked Hermione, who turned towards Harry - he witnessed it after all - for support. He shrugged, chicken leg in his mouth, he lowered it enough to say “It was funny”

 

Hermione was getting irritated. Callous people. She opened her mouth to badger them again but Laetitia had heard something interesting.

 

“Wait wait wait. Did I hear you correctly? Did you invent a…sweet, that could make someone’s tongue longer?”

 

Fleur instantly dropped her head into her hand in a groan, while Hermione frowned.

 

“We not admitting, nor denying it” Stated George.

 

“Fine. Hypothetically, if there was to be such a thing. How long would the said tongue get and how long would that last?”

 

Hermione was frowning harder. She knew she was missing something as Fleur was starting to blush.

 

“Why? Is there someone you want to prank?” Asked Fred, he glanced at Hermione before continuing “Because hypothetically we could have other…things we could offer”

 

“Prank? No. A giant tongue is something I’d like to try out. You know” Laetitia raised and lowered her eyebrows a few times.

 

George started to laugh as Fred’s jaw dropped for a second. “That’s…something we didn’t think about. That’s opening it to a whole new demographic”

 

His twin got serious they started to think about it. “We’d have to adjust the dosage, we wouldn’t want it to be a few feet long for…that”

 

“A few feet long?” Frowned Laetitia as she glanced at her very red best friend, who only shook her head. The brunette then turned to the muggleborn.

 

Hermione was still wondering what was really going on, but couldn’t help but explain. “When they used it on Harry’s cousin it was four feet before it was reversed”

 

“Okay, but…how long is it? I’m French, we use centimeters, not body parts”

 

Hermione chose to ignore the snark. “Well…if I remember correctly a foot is around thirty…”

 

Ginny rolled her eyes as the older girl started to explain. She cut her off as she slammed her hands on the table, arms spear wide. “This is more or less that long”

 

Laetitia deflated, her shoulders dropped a little. “That’s too big. Nervermind” She sighed.

 

“We’re not known for giving up! We could do a line with different sizes, different flavours?” Fred turned towards his other half for confirmation. George nodded. “Don’t worry our ton-tongue toffees will give you complete satisfaction”

 

Laetitia straightened up as she raised an eyebrow. She didn’t have time to respond. Hermione finally had to ask. “Okay. Would someone please explain it to me? I know I’m missing something. Why would someone want a freaking long tongue?!”

 

Fred and George were looking at her smiling obviously very amused, before looking at each other and laughing hard. She knew it was useless to turn to Fleur, she was squirming, looking at the ceiling, still blushing. She looked at Harry who became very pale, babbling something she couldn’t understand.

 

Next, she went to Ginny, who turned beet red as soon as she did. She opened and closed her mouth a few times. “No. Not me” She pointed at the French girl facing her.

 

Laetitia had a Cheshire cat smile on. She poked out her tongue and made what could be considered an obscene move with it.

 

Hermione frowned harder, before the black-haired girl started to raise her hand, index and middle finger in a V shape. Fleur slammed it down instantly on the table. _“Don’t you dare!”_

 

As they started to ague in fast French, Ginny made the others jump as she finally stated. “Lesbians Hermione! Lesbians”

 

“What?”

 

“That’s the answer to your question”

 

“Oh” Hermione’s eyebrows suddenly went up. “Oh! Oh Merlin” She turned pink and pretty much everyone around her laughed, which made her blush even harder.

 

“You really are clueless” Drawled Laetitia.

 

“T _hat’s so cute_ ” Commented Fleur to her friend.

 

“Someone needs to show you the ropes” Laetitia continued, she received a glare from her fellow French student. “I meant…at least give her a book or something”

 

Hermione groaned as she heard them laugh again, she was trying to be as small as she could.  She felt mortified and alone in this, until she felt a hand on her lower back, sliding until it was resting on her hip. She looked at her girlfriend as she blonde slowly pulled her closer.

 

The Gryffindor hid her face in the crook of Fleur’s neck. “That’s enough people”

 

“Come on Fleur we were just…” Laetitia stopped as she got a mean glare from her friend.

 

The others laughed harder after watching this interaction, that is, until Fleur turned her glare towards them.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

There are days like this, Hermione knew as she got up that something was wrong. Maybe she was still annoyed at Ron for being a brat about everything, he should have been studying instead of complaining about this potion’s test while building a card castle out of his exploding snap pack.

 

Harry wasn’t any better, he was more worried about this stupid dance and finding a date than figuring out the clue for next task. He had more or less two months left, but after figuring it out he’d have to plan and train. She sighed, she’d probably have to push…help him.

 

She understood that this kind of social event could be nerve wracking for so many reasons, but it was not that important. Not more than school. Or staying alive during a stupid competition.

 

As she finished getting ready at least she knew she was going to ace that test. Last day of school before Christmas break. She stepped out to face the day.

 

She didn’t see Fleur, nor Laetitia that day. Though for the latter it wasn’t a big loss. She could feel people glancing at her as she ate more or less alone. So she ate as fast as she could before dashing out.

 

She found her Gryffindor friends in the common room. Ron and Harry were laughing next to an embarrassed Ginny.

 

“Why weren’t you at dinner?

 

“Because – oh, shut up laughing, you two – because they’ve both been turned down by girls they asked to the ball!” Said Ginny.

 

That shut Harry and Ron up.

 

“I’m sorry Harry. I knew you really wanted to go with her”

 

He looked down, not sure what he could say. Ron sure did. “What about me?”

 

“That’s different he liked her, you are just being a chauvinist pig, judging girls solely on their looks, making fun of them while thinking you deserve better. That you are better. I can’t believe I…” She shook her head before she kept on going. “Eloise Midgen starting to look pretty good now, is she? Well, I’m sure you’ll find someone **somewhere** who’ll have you”

 

“At least I didn’t get a date who is just using me. I feel sorry so sorry for you, that’s why I…”

 

He trailed off when Harry and Ginny tensed. Hermione saw it too.

 

“When you what? What did you do?!”

 

He straightened up, trying to look as tall and self-righteous as possible “I…I…I asked Fleur to go to the ball with me”

 

The other two stepped in between them before Hermione could take another step forward. “Don’t act like you did if for anyone but yourself! You ridiculous…”

 

“Hermione. Calm down. He’s just…being…stupid. She didn’t even dignify his question by an answer, she just looked at him like he was a tiny slug or something” Recounted Ginny.

 

“Is that supposed to make me feel better? He was **supposed** to be my **friend**! He’s been nothing but hateful and disrespectful! He dared to ask my **girlfriend** out!” Her eyes were full of tears.

 

Ginny had nothing to say to that.

 

“Hermione…” Trailed off Harry as he watched the girl climb up to her dormitory.

 

Ginny just turned towards her brother. “You had to be an arse! What’s wrong with you?!”

 

She made her way towards the common room entrance.

 

“Where are you going?” Asked Harry.

 

Ginny turned around right before she stepped out. “I’m getting some reinforcement. I’m getting Fleur”

 

Harry sighed before glaring at his friend. “I know you’re jealous, but asking someone’s girlfriend is just wrong”

 

“What?! I’m not jealous!” Harry gave him a look but didn’t comment. “I’m sorry okay. I couldn’t help it. I don’t know what made me do it! I was just walking past her in the Entrance Hall – she was standing there talking to Diggory- it sort of came over me – and I asked her! The worst part is, there were people all around!”

 

“The worst part? Nervermind. Why couldn’t you just say that to Hermione?”

 

“Are you kidding? I couldn’t admit that to her!”

 

Harry groaned.

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

Fleur had been walking back and forth in her room for more than ten minutes. Laetitia sitting on her bed, finishing her snacks.

 

“ _When do you think you’ll be done with…this?”_

 

“ _I don’t know. I don’t understand what I’m feeling_ ”

 

“ _You’ve been growling for a while, so I’d say you are upset and or angry_ ”

 

“ _But I’m not! I have no reason to be. This feels…foreign_ ” She frowned as she finished before her eyebrows shot up. “ _Hermione!”_

 

She walked closer to her bedroom’s door but was stopped by her friend. Laetitia stepped in front of the only way out “ _Wait a minute. You can’t just storm the castle because you feel your mate is upset”_

 

“ _The hell I can’t!”_ Fleur moved her body to the side, but Laetitia shifted too, not letting her through.

 

“ _Something is wrong with your mate, that much is obvious but that doesn’t mean she wants company. Maybe she needs some time alone_ ”

 

“ _She could be in danger_ ” Countered the blonde.

 

“ _Does it feel like she is in danger?”_

 

Fleur clenched her jaw before shaking her head from left to right.

 

“ _Good. Then maybe you should try to calm down, your own anxiety might not be helping her_ ”

 

The blonde took a few deep breaths as she went to sit on her bed. Laetitia remained standing, keeping her body in front of the door but still walked closer to her friend. “ _Does that help?”_

 

“ _No_ ”

 

“ _Is it the first time you’ve felt the bond like this?”_

 

“ _I’m not sure. I didn’t think it would happen so soon. It’s the first time I’ve realized it. The first time it’s been so strong_ ”

 

Laetitia nodded. “ _Is she calling to you?”_

 

Fleur closed her eyes for a second. “ _No. She is just…very upset_ ”

 

“ _Don’t drive yourself crazy yet, it could be anything, she is a little British spitfire_ ” Fleur had crossed her arms as her friend commented on her girlfriend, the brunette realized it “ _Not that it’s a bad thing. She’s good for you_ ”

 

Fleur raised an eyebrow at her classmate as she watched her start to ramble. She wasn’t sure how to stop her, but there was this thing she was sure she had seen.

 

“ _Why are you ears twitching?”_

 

Laetitia trailed off instantly and frowned “ _My human ears do not twitch_ ”

 

“ _There! They did it again!”_ Pointed out the Beauxbatons’ champion.

 

The brunette self-consciously covered her ears. “ _No they don’t!”_

 

“ _Yes they do! They’ve twitched a few times just now, while we were talking_ ”

 

Laetitia opened her mouth to deny it once more when she felt it. Her ears moved. She removed her hands immediately as she ran towards Fleur’s mirror.

 

“ _Oh my Goddess_!” exclaimed the black haired girl before turning to look at Fleur again “ _My ears are moving!_ ”

 

Fleur let herself fall on her bed from her sitting position in a moan. “ _That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you_ ”

 

“ _No. You don’t understand, they shouldn’t_ ”

 

“ _They always did. They rise up a little when you smile_ ”

 

“ _That’s normal for a human, but they shouldn’t…twitch when I’m in that form!_ ”

 

Fleur sat up again in a sigh, before taking a deep breath. “ _It’s just your ears, we’ll look into it tomorrow. You could write to your family to ask them if it’s something to worry about_ ”

 

“ _It has never happened before! I’ve never seen it happen!_ ”

 

“ _It’s not because you’ve never seen it that it’s not natural_ ”

 

“ _What if they decide to move in public?!_ ”

 

“ _We need to know why they are…doing this_ ” Pointed out the blonde again before Laetitia covered them just as someone knocked on the champion’s door.

 

Fleur got up and opened it, not letting the person in, she just kept her body in the way. She was surprised to see her classmate. A boy with honey hair and blue eyes. “ _Florestan? Is something wrong?_ ”

 

“ _There is a little British person making a scene outside. She wants to see you_ ”

 

The Veela tensed as her mind was coming up with many possibilities, the way she was still feeling didn’t help “ _Hermione? I thought she was allowed in_?”

 

“ _She’s not yours. That one is a red head with a mouth on herself_ ”

 

Fleur mouth formed an Oh. “ _Thanks Flo. I’m going to take care of it right now_ ”

 

“ _Sure_ ” He smile as she started to walk away he turned back a few feet away. “ _Don’t get too distracted by…all this. I don’t want you to have any excuses when I beat you tomorrow_ ”

 

Poised as even Fleur smirked “ _As if_ ” before closing the door on her usual dueling partner.

 

The blonde pretty much slammed the door as she turned to her best friend. “ _Ginny is here. Something has to be really wrong with Hermione. We have to go downstairs_ ”

 

“ _What?! With my ears like that!”_

 

“ _Use your hair to cover them_ ” Said the blonde as she put on a coat, getting ready to step outside. She stopped. “ _Unless you’d rather stay in my bedroom until I get back?”_

 

Laetitia put her hair in place, she was not going to miss this, whatever this was.

 

They ran downstairs as soon as they could. They reached the carriage door in no time. They could hear Ginny’s voice from inside, she was cursing. Fleur opened the door to face a very red Ginny, but there was no one else she could have been speaking to. “Ginny? I could have sworn I heard you yell at someone” Was the first thing the Beauxbaton’s champion said.

 

The young Gryffindor seemed embarrassed for a second. “I was…you know…just…why are you covering you ears with your hands?” The redhead always did it with her brothers, usually changing the subject was a good way to move on from herself.

 

Fleur turned to her friend, and couldn’t believe she was being this obvious, little did she know Laetitia ears had been moving like crazy on their way down.

 

“I…I’m not used to the cold here. I have…sensitive…ears” The brunette couldn’t believe these words were coming out of her mouth, and by the look her best friend was giving her, neither did she.

 

“Oh” Ginny didn’t even need to think about it, she pulled off her red and yellow beanie before handing it towards the French girl.

 

Laetitia gave it a strange look, so Ginny insisted. “I’m used to the cold. I have another one in my room don’t worry” The brunette slowly grabbed it and put it on with a satisfaction sigh. “Thank you so much” She made sure the beanie was in place before lowering her hands.

 

“Great. Now that…no more ears are freezing, I was told you really needed to see me”

 

“Yes!” Ginny looked away from Laetitia and back at the blonde. “It’s Hermione. She heard that Ron asked you out, knowing that you were going out with each other. They argued, he was kind of a prat… She ran up to her room, usually it’s best to leave her alone for a while. But, I thought…maybe…you could help”

 

Fleur couldn’t speak, she felt her stomach clench in fear as soon as the younger girl said it was about her mate. She barely relaxed by the end of her explanation. She nodded before making her way to the castle at a fast pace.

 

“We could run if you want to” Enquired her best friend.

 

“No. I need to stay calm. Take deep breaths” Fleur glanced at her friends showing that her eyes had paled and were starting to glow in the growing darkness.

 

With Ginny as their guide they reached the Gryffindor common room quickly, not saying a word before finally stepping in. The room was silent as the other students stared at the Beauxbatons’ girls.

 

Fleur would be ashamed later on to admit that once inside she looked at the people there, looking as regal as ever, then she spotted a familiar red head, and going to Hermione came in second. She moved so fast even Laetitia was too late to stop her.

 

As the blonde moved the Griffindors strangely stepped aside, she grabbed the boy sitting on a couch by the lapel of his robes, pulled him up until his feet weren’t touching the floor anymore, bringing him close to her seething expression. His face turned purple, his ears in a little darker shade. He opened his mouth but no sound came out.

 

Fleur shook him. “What is wrong with you?!” Her French accent more pronounced. It was when she felt her friend’s hand on her arm. She looked at Laetitia, Ginny face not so far. “Shouldn’t you go to Hermione first?” The brunette gave her a meaningful look.

 

The blonde looked back at her prey “Your mind is weak for succumbing so easily to my thrall, and you are a fool if you are willing to throw away your friendship with Hermione because of…your pride? Jealousy?” She paused, giving him a moment to respond when nothing came she finished “If you make Hermione cry ever again…I’ll make you cry harder” There was no doubt that it meant a world of pain for the boy. Fleur watched him gulp before she tossed him back on the red couch, make it move a little backwards.

 

She didn’t look back as she followed Ginny out the common room and up a flight of stairs.

 

The people remained frozen for a few more seconds, Harry was standing next to the Weasley twins whispered “You didn’t do anything to help him”

 

“Neither did you” Replied Fred, followed by George “It’s not like he didn’t deserve to be shaken up a little”

 

“Not that we were not ready to interfere if she went too far. Just like you I assume” Added Fred.

 

Harry moved his head from left to right before going to his best friend, kneeling before him. “Ron? Are you okay?”

 

Ron looked up at the boy who live with dreamy eyes. “She touched me?! Did you see that?!”

 

Harry could only groan.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Ginny stopped in front of Hermione’s dormitory, the French girls merely steps behind. She lifter her index finger in front of her lips, motioning to them to remain quiet as she slowly opened the door.

 

The room seemed empty, one bed had the drapes pulled.

 

“That’s Hermione’s” Whispered the red head to Fleur, who nodded as she climbed passed Ginny.

 

Laetitia started to do the same but was stopped, her top was caught on something. She turned around to look at Ginny making a face, coat caught in her fist.

 

“What are you doing?” They simultaneously asked.

 

The younger girl didn’t let go as she moved closer so she could get her arm around the Lycan to close the door. “This should be a private moment between them”

 

Laetitia took a big step back, freeing herself. “I just wanted to listen in. They wouldn’t even have realized I was there”

 

“Sure” Said Ginny as she pointed down the stairs.

 

“Can’t I just…” She leaned in closer to the door.

 

“I’m not that familiar with Fleur, but knowing Hermione, she probably used a silencing charm”

 

The brunette pouted. “Fine” As she did as instructed.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Fleur was concentrating on her nerves, taking deep breaths as she gradually made her way towards the bed. She turned around for a second as she heard the door being closed.

 

She stood in front of these drapes a good minute, raising then lowering her hand, until she grabbed it and slowly pulled.

 

Hermione was laying on her bed, head in her pillow, body shaking, oblivious to the newcomer. Fleur’s fingertips had barely touched her mate’s back that she jumped away, nearly falling off the bed. The Gryffindor had an angry frown on as she opened her mouth, it changed as soon as she realized it was her girlfriend, she just propelled herself into the blonde’s arms.

 

Fleur made a noise at the impact but immediately hugged back, holding on tight. They didn’t stay like that long; the position was awkward. They both shifted without a word, until they rested comfortably in the middle of the bed. Fleur was on her back with Hermione half on the top of her, head in the crook of her neck, bushy hair tickling her face.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Asked Fleur as she passed her fingers through the girl’s hair.

 

Hermione made a negative noise against her skin, making the blonde shiver, moving her face from side to side. Fleur held on a little tighter for a second.

 

“Okay. But we need to talk about our bond. It’s growing stronger, I nearly took a girl’s head off for bumping into me. I didn’t understand why I felt so angry for a while”

 

“Sorry” The Gryffindor’s voice was muffled as she spoke against her, then she raised her head to look straight unto the other girl’s eyes.

 

“There is no need to be sorry. It’s not your fault. Not at all. We just have to figure out how this work”

 

“Maybe we could try to learn occlumency so we can block each other out”

 

“I don’t know. I kind of like…feeling you. And it’s nice to know when you are in trouble and might need me” As she spoke Fleur grabbed her hand and interlinked their fingers.

 

They enjoyed each over’s presence for a while before Hermione spoke again. “I think I felt you too”

 

“Really when?”

 

“In the library when Krum came…” Hermione stopped mid-sentence. She felt anger growing. Her mouth dropped open. “There it is again”

 

“Sorry” Said Fleur was she took a deep breath, centering herself, relaxing once more. She was in Hermione’s arm.

 

“There is no need to be sorry” Hermione gave her a small smile as she repeated the blonde words.

 

“I’m sorry I’m sending you bad…vibes. We need to learn to control it. It seems we feel each other more when our emotions are extremely strong”

 

“Mostly negative emotions” Hermione lowered her eyes to their joined hand, moving hers a little, toying with the other girl’s fingers

 

“Or maybe we didn’t realize we are sharing our l… positive emotions when we are with each other, because our own feelings are so strong already”

 

The younger girl felt so moved, she couldn’t find anything to say after that.

 

Fleur felt her heart swell as she spoke, but she couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed, insecurity she shouldn’t feel. She added “Or maybe we don’t question it as much when we feel happy or something”

 

Hermione watched the blonde look to the side at the hanging drapes. She didn’t stop her impulse. She lifted herself just enough so that her face could reach Fleur’s and softly kissed her. They broke it, looked at each other before leaning in again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Laetitia found herself playing a classical game of Exploding Snap in the middle of the Gryffindor common room. She didn’t think she would be having fun with these people, but she was. Ginny had mainly boys’ friends here, her brother to whom they still glared from time to time was sitting in a corner.

 

“Ha Ha! I win again!” Exclaimed Ginny.

 

The French girl laughed as she watched Seamus get annoyed. Neville wasn’t playing but was sitting on the opposite side of the red head. He seemed shy. Harry was good, but Laetitia was pretty sure that he was letting the youngest Weasley win sometimes, like she did. Laetitia told herself she had to let them win from time to time, her reflexes being faster than the average human’s. It was irrelevant that it was always the younger girl.

 

It was when she saw the Weasley twins walk in with a younger student, his nose bleeding, holding his head back. Fred said a few things to the second year before coming to join them with his other half.

 

“What brings you to our part of the castle?” Asked Fred.

 

“You know. Fleur having girl trouble because of your brother” She moved her hands in Ron’s direction.

 

“Hmm I heard about him asking Fleur. That boy is clueless” Started Fred.

 

“You just have to look at Fleur when she is around Hermione to know there is nothing he can get there” Finished George.

 

“I think the whole Veela thing is affecting him a lot”

 

“Probably, then if he had acted on his crush on Hermione sooner maybe he wouldn’t be in this situation” Stated Fred.

 

Laetitia couldn’t help it as the muscles in her jaw went lax and it just dropped. What?!

 

“He is just fumbling around trying to do something, only making it worse” Added George.

 

“Typical Ron. Remember when he used a spell do to his chores faster and instead of cleaning up his room he made everything in it disappear” Said Fred as he turned to his brother.

 

“And when he tried to bring them back again he started a fire” George laughed at the memory. Ginny wasn’t “Then he tried to blame me”

 

“Hey we all did. You were young, the only girl, they are going easy on you”

 

Ginny glared up at George while he was trying to defend his little brother. Laetitia was paying too much attention to their quarrel that she jumped when Fred pulled the Gryffindor beany off her head. It was merely a few inches off her head before she slammed it back down.

 

“Isn’t it a little warm in here to keep the hat on?” Asked Fred.

 

“And where did you get a Gryffindor one?” Asked George right after his twin.

 

“Stop bugging her” Ginny swatted her brothers away. “She was cold so I gave her mine”

 

Laetitia felt strangely threatened by the twins look after that. They simultaneously crossed their arms as they stepped closer to each other. The tension rose until Neville spoke, looking at the French girl. “Is…isn’t it going… to…to be past curfew soon?”

 

“Why do you think we just came back?” Retorted Fred.

 

“I’m not leaving without Fleur” Explained the brunette.

 

“You’ll get in trouble if you are not in your common room” Commented Seamus.

 

“Technically we don’t have common rooms like you guys”

 

“Doesn’t Beauxbatons have a curfew?” Enquired Ginny.

 

“We don’t have houses like you do. We are not supposed to wander through school past a certain hour. As long as we are in a girl’s dormitory that’s fine, and since our rules doesn’t specify that it has to be our school’s…” The trailed off with a smirk.

 

“We don’t have any spare beds in our dormitories” Stated Harry.

 

“It’s okay. She can sleep with me” Innocently offered Ginny.

 

“No way!” Exclaimed Fred, follow by George “No how!”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hermione winced when lights unexpectedly hit her face. She groaned, as the person against her moaned, pulling her smaller body closer, hiding her face in her hair.

 

The Gryffindor started to get a goofy smile, but it dropped as soon as a voice resonated. “Miss Granger”

 

Her eyes snapped opened and burned. Too fast, too bright. Too scary. Still holding her bed drapes open was the head of Gryffindor house, and Minerva McGonagall looked pissed.

 

“Where do you think you are Miss Granger? Get up this instant”

 

Hermione had rarely felt this mortified, if ever, to add to it, Fleur raised her hand and made a shoo motion in the older’s woman’s direction as she mumbled something in French while getting even closer to her girlfriend.

 

McGonagall lips turned into a thin line. She pulled out her wand and before Hermione could react, both girls in bed were hit by a freezing water spray. Hermione squealed and jumped out. She was soaked in cold water, and the worst part was her teacher had used a nonverbal spell, she couldn’t learn anything, she’d have liked to be able to use it on the boys, then frowned as she thought about Ron.

 

Fleur for her part had fell off the other side of the bed. She got up gracefully before drying herself with her wand, she then directed it towards her mate but was stopped.

 

“That’s quite enough Miss Delacour. I think you’ve done enough. Madame Maxime is beside herself looking for you, already accusing everyone of foul play to make her lose this competition. And I’m sure Miss Granger needed a very cold shower”

 

Hermione couldn’t help but glare as she pushed a strand of wet hair away from her eyes, and Fleur looked at her tenderly, as she did so.

 

“Miss Granger, once you’ve changed, I expect you in my office. Miss Delacour, I think you have somewhere to be” The professor gave her a meaningful look.

 

Fleur brushed down her clothes, trying to get them to look presentable and not as wrinkled as they got during the night, wondering if there was a spell for that. Then she walked around the bed, looking at the professor until she leaned in and kissed a bright red Hermione on the cheek. “I’ll see you at lunch?”

 

The Gryffindor couldn’t look at either woman in the room as she let out a strangled “Yes”

 

McGonagall was glaring at the blonde who merely flashed her an innocent smile on her way out. “Miss Granger. I’ll be waiting” She noisily left too.

 

Hermione sighed and sagged after that, without thinking she slowly lowered herself on her bed to jump back up, her freezing wet clothes making contact with the back of her legs.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Fleur had barely starting getting down the stairs when suddenly the surface under her feet changed, flat and downward, a slope. She rolled her eyes as she slipped down to the common room. She gracefully landed down, standing up a little mad, pushing her hair behind her ears.

 

She glared around to see who, she was pretty sure, was responsible. A red head. Ronald Weasley. She walked up to him but Harry stepped in between them. “This is not what you think” The boy who lived said to the blonde before turning to his best friend. “How many times do I have to tell you this is not going to work?!”

 

“I can’t believe you let my little sister sleep with that French harlot!”

 

“You were there!”

 

Fleur was frowning, perplexed. She saw the other two Weasley, they were close together, arms crossed, glaring at the stairs. She would probably get more information coming from them. She knew she should be going but curiosity got the best of her. She went to them.

 

“I don’t know what your brother did to the stairs but if you are thinking about doing the same, maybe you should know that your professor McGonagall will probably have to come down soon”

 

They glanced at her before Fred answered. “We know”

 

This is when the said woman walked down, glaring at her, for a second it seemed like she was going to scold at her again but changed her mind a swiftly left. She had enough of her own troublesome students to take care of.

 

“What did he do to the stairs? That’s not a spell I’m familiar with” Persevered Fleur after the short answer she got.

 

“Nothing. It’s just the way it works at Hogwarts, if a boy tries to get up the stairs towards the girls’ dormitory they turn into a slope” Explained George.

 

“What’s upstairs that got you all so riled up?”

 

“Ginny didn’t come down yet and she slept with…” George trailed as the twins turned towards her. “Your friend actually” Finished Fred.

 

“What?”

 

Harry had joined them. Ron a few steps behind, he wouldn’t come closer and was glaring at her.

 

“Laetitia. She wouldn’t leave without you last night so Ginny offered” Finally told her Harry.

 

Fleur made a silent oh shape with her mouth. “Don’t you think it’s a little late now? The morning after. Not that anything happened” Added the French girl as the Weasley boys seemed to move closer.

 

“Believe me we **all** tried to talk our sister out of it but she is…stubborn” And could be as scary as their mother, but George left that part out.

 

“If Madame Maxime is looking for me, she might be looking for Laetitia too” She walked carefully around the boys. “I’ll get her” She finished as she walked up the stairs. She had barely closed the third-year girls’ dormitory behind her that Hermione was passing in front of it.

 

The Gryffindor was worried about going to meet up with her head of house but froze as she saw the Weasley boys glaring at her. Harry with them. “What’s going on?”

 

She realized as she moved closer that they were glaring at the stairs not her. Harry passed his hand through his hair. “Overprotective brothers squad. Nothing new”

 

“I…I…” She really wanted to stay to learn more about what had happened with Ginny. But she had been given a task by a Professor, with whom she was already in trouble with. “I’ve been convoked by Professor McGonagall” She winced as she finished. Harry smirked so she lightly pushed his shoulder before leaving. Boys.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Fleur saw them instantly. It was the second bed as she stepped in. Her friend’s black hair contrasting with the red pillows. She quietly made her way towards the bed and was surprised to see wide awake blue eyes look up at her.

 

Laetitia was on her left side, wrapped around the younger girl. Her right arm around Ginny’s torso was holding her, hand disappearing under a freckled arm. Her leg was draped over the Gryffindor’s legs, her foot hooked behind the pair of legs under her.

 

Ginny was pretty straight in her bed, she had probably move since waking up. Laetitia’s head was tucked in her hair, nose against her neck.

 

Fleur had a big smile on her face as she watched Ginny’s face turned as red as her hair. She obviously tried to move, but the Lycan wasn’t letting go, in fact it seemed that she hold on tighter for a second, until the body against her relaxed again.

“Help me” Whispered Ginny.

 

The blonde couldn’t stop smiling as she asked. “Why are you whispering if you want to wake her?”

 

“I don’t. I just want to get up. She can sleep in, it’s fine”

 

“You’ll have to disturb her if you want to be able to free herself. I tried to free my pillow from her grasp once. Let’s just say it didn’t go well. She tried to bit…me”

 

Ginny raised an eyebrow at that.

 

“She was having a strange dream” Tried to cover Fleur.

 

“Would you both shup?! I’m trying to sleep here” An annoyed Laetitia mumbled against the red head’s skin, making her shiver.

 

“How rude! Ginny offer you her bed and you hold her hostage!” Teased Fleur. She knew her friend was still out of it but she was surprised at how wide Laetitia eyes got and instead of getting up pushed away her sleeping partner, pushing her off the bed.

 

Fleur was laughing so hard at that. Laetitia grew pale as she realized what she had done. She slid on the bed before sitting on its edge. She helped the younger girl up, excusing herself. “I’m so sorry. So sorry”

 

Ginny felt even more embarrassed by Fleur laugh resonating in the room. She looked down at her feet. “It’s okay” Then glanced at the blonde.

 

Laetitia caught it. She thrown the pillow they slept on at the blonde who easily dodged it and didn’t stop laughing. “ _Fleur shut up!”_

 

“ _I can’t! You should have seen…and still…”_ Gasped out Fleur. She had never seen her friend like this. She was pretty sure she had no shame. And she had pushed the poor girl on the floor.

 

Laetitia stopped herself from growling as she went to her friend and pushed her out the door still laughing. She slammed the door in her face. A few seconds late she heard her friend’s voice. “We really need to get down. Madame Maxime is going crazy looking for us”

 

Then she could hear her laugh again and she groaned. Ginny started to rub her back to comfort her. “I have two prankster brothers. You just say the word”

 


End file.
